A Secret Weapon
by babylove969
Summary: Full Summary inside: The war is coming and the Scoobies are trying to win, but it's not easy when their own war I happening inside their house. Wood and Giles feel that Spike is too dangerous to have around, Buffy and the others don't agree. When questions about his past and power come up Spike becomes defensive. Will the Scoobies stand by him or agree with Wood and Giles?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I've never done a Buffy fic before and I've never had the interest, but for some reason this idea popped into my head and now my minions are running away with this idea. A couple of story line changes, that whole bathroom scene in Season 6 didn't happen, because it seems like really out of character for how Spike loves Buffy. He still goes and gets his soul to better himself and get more control of the demon inside of him. Caleb never came and Xander still has both eyes and Spike never killed his mother. Aside from that all past story line has been included and this will take place after Wood tries to kill Spike. Faith is there after being in L.A helping Angel get his soul back.**_

_**Summary: Not much is known about William Pratt or Spike. With the fate of the world in the Scoobies' hands they have to try and find a way to survive each day. Buffy soon finds out that they had a more powerful weapon then they ever knew about right in the house. **_

Chapter 1

The months had been long this year and quick at the same time. Buffy was getting used to being tired. She was used to having a house full of young girls all taking refuge in her house. They had been collecting potentials for the last five months. Training them and preparing them for war, but they didn't seem to be getting better. They were able to kill a vampire, but it took five of them to be able to do it. They weren't going to be ready for this war, whenever it was going to come. Everyone had just been waiting, waiting to fight, waiting to die and waiting for the war. The only comfort Buffy has had in the last five months was Spike, the vampire who spent his days in the basement avoiding all of the potentials. Buffy could understand why he was down there, Spike wasn't one for crowds and being upstairs with that many young girls was a lot to handle. She found herself down there often as well as Faith. Spike and Faith had been getting along and Buffy couldn't help, but feel a little jealousy at their new found friendship. They would go on patrols together, spar together and go for smokes together. They had the same type of personality and that had helped to make them friends. Buffy knew they were only friends, but she still couldn't help the jealousy at seeing them together and getting along.

Spike had been a constant in her life. She had come to depend on him and he depended on her. They both knew that no matter what the other would be there for the other. It had caused a rift between her and Giles. The man that had filled the void of a father figure in her life. He had tried to help Wood kill Spike. Wood had his own reasons for wanting Spike dead, but the demon that Wood sought vengeance against no longer existed. Buffy knew that deep down that demon was inside of Spike, but with the help of his soul and his control of the demon, the demon was in his compete control. The demon was only going to come out to play if Spike allowed it. Buffy wasn't sure when it happened, but she had grown to care deeply for Spike, he was in her heart. It scared her to fall for yet another vampire, but Buffy figured that her chance at a normal life would never happen. She also didn't picture a big house with a white picket fence and children in her future. She couldn't picture herself as a mother. She loved Dawn, but the thought of being a mother with a baby in her arms, she just couldn't see it. She couldn't picture wanting to bring a child into this world knowing of all the evil that wanders around this world.

To say that the last five months have been stressful would be an understatement of the year. She was constantly patrolling, finding potentials and trying to keep everyone alive. Buffy was grateful for her friends being there for her. It had helped having Willow and Xander there for her. They had been friends since high school and they were still best friends even to this day. It made her feel better knowing that her friends are going to be fighting beside her once again. Buffy was extremely thankful for having Spike with her once again for this great fight. Spike was a warrior and one of the best fighters she had ever gone up against. He had killed two slayers and he might have been able to kill her should he ever have gotten serious in their fights. Buffy knew that her and Spike had only danced with each other and that was it. He had toyed with her, wanting to play with her before he killed her. If it hadn't been for the chip she didn't know what would have happened between them. Now here they were so many years later, he didn't have a chip anymore, he had a soul and she knew he loved her. What scared her was how she felt about him. It just came out of nowhere her feelings for him and she didn't even know what to label it as, but she knew that Spike was in her heart and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get passed him. She didn't even feel this way for Angel and that scared Buffy, because she always thought it would be Angel that she ended up with and now it was looking like Angel would always be her first love. Spike was looking to be her last and when Buffy thought about it, that didn't scare her as much as it should.

Buffy walked into the living room to see Faith, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Andrew, Wood, Kennedy, Amanda and three other potentials. Dawn, Kennedy, Amanda and the other potentials were on the floor in a group reading different books. Faith, Willow and Xander were sitting on the sofa, Andrew was standing off the entrance of the kitchen and Wood and Giles were standing in the living room. Buffy looked at Wood and could see that he had healed from what Spike had done to him. Buffy couldn't find herself to feel bad for him. He had tried to kill Spike a mistake Wood would never make again. Buffy was still on edge around Wood and Giles for what they tried to do to Spike. She didn't trust their loyalty anymore and she found that had hurt more than she wanted to admit. They had tried to kill one of their best fighters when she was going to be fighting in a war for her life. She needed Spike in this war, they all did.

"Hey B. How are the girls upstairs?" Faith asked.

"Some are sleeping. It's only eight but with the time difference, some aren't used to it yet." Buffy answered. "What are you guys reading?" Buffy asked Dawn and the potentials.

"Demons mostly. Kennedy and me are reading up on Vampires so we know more about them and we can tell the other potentials about them." Dawn answered.

"Huh, did you know vampires have a mating ceremony?" Kennedy said as she looked up from her book.

"What?" Amanda asked confused.

"It says here that vampires have a way to be married I guess." Kennedy said with confusion to her voice.

"What's it say?" Dawn asked.

"A vampire can be mated for life. It happens when the vampire is with either another vampire, human or demon. During sex a vampire can bite his or her mate and if both parties are in love and destined to be together until death takes one or both of them. A mark will appear on both of their necks binding them until death. Both parties will only want to be with the other until death. If one of the parties dies the bond will be broken and the vampire or demon will go back to old mating ways until his or her death. There is only one destined love for each vampire and demon. Who that party is, is unknown and some vampires bite a new partner during sex to see if that is their destined love. If the other party is human and the vampire dies the bond is released allowing the human to find love once again." Kennedy finished.

"I didn't know that." Giles said.

"Looks like some of those Twilight books are based on true facts after all." Amanda said.

"That's kinda romantic." Willow said.

"How is that romantic?" Xander said.

"Well think about it. There's only one true love out there for each vampire and they spend all their undead life looking for that destined love and they may never find it. But if they do they get to spend the rest of their undead life with that one person. It's kinda romantic." Willow explained.

"Vampires and demons shouldn't be able to feel love. It's a human emotion and they are nothing, but animals." Wood said.

"Wow is that your educated assessment there teach?" Faith said rudely.

"It's true, they are demons. You can't mistake them for being humans when they aren't. They don't think or feel the same. At the end of the day Spike is just an animal just like the rest of them." Wood said.

"Spike has a soul. That makes him different than the rest of the vampires. Even before his soul he was still able to care. He took care of me when Buffy was gone. He cares about me and I know it's true." Dawn said.

"Of course it's true Dawnie. He's got a soft spot for you." Willow said with a smile.

"Do you know why he has a soft spot for you? Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's protected you, but he's always had a soft spot for you." Xander said.

"That's because William had a sister." Anya said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm way older than he is. I remember when Spike was turned, because then the world got a lot more fun. Him, Angel Darla and Drusilla tore this world up." Anya said.

"So did you know Spike before he was a vampire?" Hannah, a British potential asked.

"No, but I was in England around the same time and I heard things." Anya said.

"So Spike has a sister?" Dawn asked.

"He had a sister. When she was twelve she was attacked by a gang of vampires, eight of them. They beat her, raped her, mutilated her and then killed her. Spike was twenty-two at the time. Rumor has it that he was the one that hunted down those vampires and killed them before he was turned, but there's no proof of that. Only Spike would know. I do know that despite the demon inside of him from being bitten he's never attacked anyone under the age of eighteen and rarely ever attacks women. He's kinda old fashion in that sense." Anya said.

"That makes sense now." Dawn said slightly to herself.

"What does?" Amanda asked.

"When mom died Spike found me walking around and he wouldn't leave me alone. I asked him why he wouldn't just leave me alone and he said that I reminded him of someone from a long time ago. Said that my eyes held pure innocence and that innocence needed to be in the world." Dawn said.

"Not much is known about William Pratt, but I do know that his sister was born when he was ten and he was the one that raised her. I also know she was his half-sister from public records." Anya said.

"Now we know why he cares about Dawn so much. You must remind him of his sister." Willow said with a smile.

"Vampires have been known to care for certain people. Especially if that person reminds them of someone they cared about as a human." Giles said.

"Oh wow. You will never guess what I just found." Amanda said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Kennedy asked as she looked over at the book Amanda was reading. "Oh my God." Kennedy said as she saw what Amanda had found.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"There's like three pages about Spike in here." Amanda said.

"And was he ever bad." Kennedy added.

"There can't be that much on him. He's just a normal vampire." Wood said.

"He did kill two slayers." Faith said.

"Spike was actually one of the most feared vampires in history. He's actually second and the first was Angel. Those two worked beside each other with Darla and Drusilla for many years." Giles said.

"William Pratt was born 1850 and was sired by Drusilla in 1880. In 1898 they were in Romania when Angel was cursed by Gypsies with a soul. They killed the Kalderash Clan after Angel was cursed. Then in 1900 they were in China for the Boxer Rebellion and that was when Spike killed his first slayer. After that Spike was captured with two other vampires by Nazi Agents in 1943. They were held on a submarine. The submarine was carrying the results of an experiment that the Nazi's were doing in World War two about vampires. They were heading for the United States with the results, but those results were burnt by Spike after he and the other two vampires killed almost everyone on the submarine. Oh my god, in 1959 Spike spent time in prison for tax evasion. In 1963 he was employed as muscle for a Fyarl demon clan. He was at Woodstock in 1969 and in 1977he killed his second slayer. Then finally in 1997 him and Drusilla were in Prague and were attacked by a mob. Drusilla was kidnapped and tortured before Spike saved her. Then they came to Sunnydale." Amanda read.

"How does a vampire end up in jail?" Hannah asked.

"It doesn't say. I can't imagine it went over well." Amanda said.

"Spike has definitely made a name for himself. He's one of the very few vampires to ever hold a friendship with a demon. Normally vampires and demons don't get along. However, with Spike he made a habit of making friends with a variety of demons and even learnt some of their languages." Giles said.

Kennedy took the book from Amanda and started to read as well.

"Hm he used to be known as William the Bloody. Apparently, he would leave villages covered in blood from the dead bodies that he left behind. It is also believed that the nickname Spike came from him torturing his victims with railroad spikes."

"And this animal is around all of you girls." Wood said clearly angry.

"He's not the same person he was back then. I did a lot of stupid shit when I was younger. I helped with an apocalypse on the bad guy's side, but I'm here helping you all out. I've changed and so has he." Faith said.

"You're not a vampire. Soul or not that doesn't change what he has done in the past and what he is capable of still to this day. A soul doesn't make him human it just means he can feel bad for what he's done. There are plenty of serial killers out there with souls, but don't feel remorse for their actions. An animal is an animal." Wood argued back.

"We get it you don't like Spike. You're not the only one, but get over it. If I'm going to fight for my life I would feel better knowing Spike is there with me. I don't like him, but he knows how to fight and win battles." Xander said.

"What else does it say about him?" Dawn asked Kennedy who was still reading the book.

"He knows five human languages and fifteen demon languages. Angel is known as Spikes Grandsire. What is that?" Kennedy asked as she looked at Giles.

"Angel sired Drusilla who sired Spike. Drusilla is Spike's sire and that makes Angel Spike's grandsire. It's like a family tree. Drusilla would be the grandsire to anyone that Spike sired and so on and so on." Giles explained.

"So that's why Angel, Spike, Drusilla and Darla were always together?" Kristy, a potential from New York asked.

"Yes. Angel sired Drusilla, who sired Darla and Spike. Darla and Angel were together as a couple for as far back as the history can go. Spike and Drusilla were together for over a hundred years." Giles answered.

"Have any of you read this?" Kennedy asked.

"Nope." Buffy said.

"I haven't read through the whole book yet no." Giles said.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Well I kinda thought Spike was just your normal run of the mile vampire, but according to this book he's classified as a rare vampire. The only one of his kind." Kennedy said.

Kennedy looked around the room and could see the confused faces on everyone, even Buffy and Giles.

"What makes him so rare?" Willow asked.

"Well for starters he's able to actually eat food without it turning to dust in his mouth or making him sick." Kennedy said.

"That I knew, but I thought a lot of vampires could do that." Buffy said.

"No, no vampire can. It's part of the curse. When have you seen him eat?" Giles asked Buffy.

"A lot. We used to patrol and I would get hungry and we would go grab a burger or something." Buffy said.

"He also knows how to cook. He used to do it all the time for me when Buffy was gone." Dawn said.

"So the fact that he can eat makes him rare?" Heather, a potential from Rome asked.

"Ya, but that's not the only reason. It's his skills that make him rare. He's been able to kill two slayers which he is the only vampire or demon in history to do. Spike's senses are ten times stronger than a normal vampire's. He's able to sense every emotion coming from a human, vampire or demon. He's also able to sense body heat and heart rate in someone. He's also able to sense evil and when an apocalypse is coming down to the day, which has been proven multiple times throughout his existence. Spike is in the top five of all time fighters in history of any demon and vampire. He has a complete understanding of magic and dimensions. It goes on to say that even though Spike isn't even two hundred yet he has the power of a vampire ten times his age. The writer goes on the say that there isn't much known about William Pratt, but it stands to reason that a vampire this strong at such a young age must have been more than just human before he was sired. There is no record of him ever being more or anything standing out amongst the family tree, but it stands to reason that William, Spike, the Bloody has more strength and skills than he has been letting on. I would hate to see the day when his full strength is released onto this world. There's only one person who knows what he was like as a human and that question may never be answered. It's in my opinion that something besides human was running through his DNA before the demon was mixed into it." Kennedy said.

Everyone was shocked to hear what was written about Spike that they didn't know. They all knew he was strong he had killed two slayers, but they didn't know he had that strong of senses or the questionable history. Giles turned to look at Buffy.

"What has he told you about his past?" Giles asked in a demanding voice.

Buffy could hear the accusing tone to his voice like she had been keeping something from him.

"Nothing, he doesn't talk about his past. He told me how he killed the two slayers and that's it. He's never talked to me about being human." Buffy said with a strong voice back.

"So you know nothing about this vampire that you are risking everyone's life to protect." Wood said with annoyance and anger to his voice.

"I'm not protecting him. He's the one doing the protecting. How many times do I need to tell you to leave him alone? He almost killed you the last time; he's not going to let you get away with that crap a second time." Buffy said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are letting your emotions get the better of you. You won't even listen to your Watcher. Even Giles doesn't think Spike being here is a good idea. Your judgement is clouded with him. He's using you Buffy and it's only a matter of time before that animal comes out again." Wood said.

"Hey the dude is not an animal. He's a fighter and we need his help if we don't want the world to end. What the hell is your deal with him anyways?" Faith asked as she was getting angry at this conversation. She knew Spike was evil in the past, but so was she. She had made the change and so did Spike. She wouldn't like it if people only judged her based on her past so she wasn't going to do it to Spike.

"Spike killed his mother. She was the second slayer that he killed. So Robin here thought it would be a good idea to try and kill Spike and Giles agreed to help. He kept me away from Spike in hopes that Robin would be strong enough to kill him." Buffy explained.

"You did what?" Dawn asked with anger in her voice as she looked at Giles.

"You thought that you would be strong enough to kill a vampire that killed two slayers. You lookin' to get killed?" Faith asked.

"It was the right choice to make. The First has an interest in Spike. With his trigger having him here is just dangerous to everyone." Giles said.

"But the trigger is gone now. So what's the problem?" Dawn asked.

"The problem is the First still wants Spike on its side. He's too much of a risk to have around." Giles said.

"The animal needs to be put down." Wood said with anger.

"Stop calling him that!" Dawn yelled with anger to her voice.

"Okay I think everyone just needs to calm down. No one is going to kill Spike." Willow said gently.

"Could anyone even be able to kill him? I mean he killed two slayers." Hannah said.

"Spike might be strong, but if you get him in chains he won't survive." Wood said.

"Oh so you want to kill him by making sure he can't defend himself. What you figured out that you can't fight him one on one so you thought you would do it the cowardly way by chaining him up." Buffy said in anger.

"Who are we chaining up?" Spike asked as he walked up behind Buffy, Wood and Giles.

Spike leaned against the door frame of the living room looking at Buffy then at Dawn.

"You alright little Bit?" Spike asked gently.

"Ya I'm fine." Dawn said with a smile.

"I thought you were sleeping? You haven't slept in six days except for the last two hours." Buffy said as she looked at Spike.

They could all see by the way he was leaning against the door frame that he was tired. They could also see it in his eyes. He had been spending the day helping everyone with the girls and with the house. Even when he could be alone it was too loud to sleep. At night he was out patrolling with Buffy and a few potentials. So he hadn't actually slept in the past six days.

"I felt your anger and then I felt the little Bit get angry. Figured I'd come up and see what the hell was making you both so angry." Spike said with a tired voice, but the deadly tone to it didn't go unnoticed.

"I thought vampires could go months without sleep before getting tired?" Wood said with a smug look on his face.

"They can." Spike said as he looked at Wood through the corner of his eyes.

"So then why are you so tired after only six days of no sleep?" Wood asked in a stern voice as he turned to look at Spike with crossed arms.

"Why are you here? Are you looking to get your ass kicked again?" Spike asked as he stood up straight.

Buffy could tell by the way Spike said it and the look on his face that he wasn't going to hurt Wood, but he wasn't backing down either.

"You worried about answering my question? I didn't think it would be so hard to answer after all it's not like you're hiding something." Wood said in an accusatory tone.

Spike smirked and looked at Buffy.

"I'm starting to think you aren't taking what I told you seriously Luv."

"Back down Robin, because I won't stop him." Buffy said as she looked right at Wood and then to Giles.

"It is a valid question Buffy and you are avoiding the question Spike. You shouldn't be so tired after only six days. Most vampires can go four months before they even start to get tired. You can only go a week before you need to sleep. That's abnormal, just like your senses and the ability to eat food." Giles said as he turned to face Spike.

"What are you reading Kennedy?" Spike asked as he looked right at Kennedy.

"We were doing research on vampires and other demons and we came across a few pages about you." Kennedy answered.

"I hope you have all your homework done Niblet." Spike said as he looked right at Dawn.

"I finished it." Dawn said with a small smile. Spike was always on her about school. He wanted her to have a good future and she always felt like Spike was a big brother she never had.

"You aren't curious as to what else we found?" Wood asked.

"Nope." Spike said.

"Spike, the writer said that you were a rare vampire, one of a kind. You are stronger than a vampire ten times your age." Faith said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Luv." Spike said with a smirk.

"Enough of the bull Spike. It's time you started to answer some questions. Starting with what your life was like before you were sired." Giles said in a serious voice.

"What my life was like before is none of your business." Spike said.

"It is our business if it's going to affect everyone." Wood said.

"It's none of your bloody business." Spike said the last word softly and got a serious look on his face.

Buffy looked at Spike with confusion on her face. She could tell that something was going on with Spike for him to get quiet like that. Spike had felt a dark evil vibe and he knew this feeling all too well. The First was getting ready and they were nearing the end. They had a hundred and eighty days before he would be ready and they would be fighting for their lives.

"Spike?" Buffy asked with concern to her voice.

"I think his Spidy senses are tingling." Anya joked.

Spike finally spoke and when he did he was no longer exhausted and his voice was pure seriousness.

"Kennedy, get upstairs and wake the girls up and get them dressed and down here. I want you lot as well ready. Have everyone grab a sword and get in the backyard."

"Why?" Kennedy asked as she stood up.

"Go now." Spike said in a no argument tone.

Kennedy headed up the stairs to get the other girls up and ready.

"Spike?" Buffy asked once again with a serious tone.

Spike looked at Buffy as he spoke. "It's time to get serious. We have six months."

"And then what?" Hannah asked.

"War. Get ready and get outside with a sword now. You too Dawn. You need to learn how to fight."

Dawn and the other potentials got up off the floor and headed outside once they grabbed their jackets and a sword. The other potentials started to come down the stairs.

Spike turned to leave, but Giles spoke and Spike stopped.

"This conversation isn't over Spike. You have powers and senses that a vampire is not supposed to have. You are too different and you not willing to answer questions just makes you more suspicious. You are not going near those potentials alone." Giles said as he got closer to Spike.

Spike went right over to Giles and got right in his face.

"You listen here old man. I am going to go outside and train those girls. I'm going to push them to their limits so they know what they are capable of. So they are ready for whatever the First throws at them. I'm going to do all of that with them, because I want them to live. I want them ready. I'm going to take those little girls and turn them into soldiers. If you don't like it then stay the bloody well hell out of my way." Spike said with a growl before he turned and walked out.

"Are you really going to let Spike train those girls? He can't be trusted Buffy. He doesn't have a trigger anymore, but that doesn't change that the First wants him on his side. He's obviously hiding something important from us, from you." Giles said.

"I have no problem with Spike training the girls. Faith, you got a problem with it?" Buffy asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nope I got no problem with it. Shit, I might grab a sword myself you never knew I might learn something new." Faith said with a smirk.

"You both can't be this naïve and foolish. Spike is still an evil vampire. You can't control him. It doesn't matter if he has a soul or not the First was still able to use him even with the soul. We don't know if he has other triggers in that brain of his. He shouldn't be in this house, but especially alone with any of them. It's only a matter of time before he kills them all." Wood said.

"Okay you know what you don't get an opinion. Yes Spike is a vampire and yes I would agree that there are some questions that he needs to answer. But you know what Spike was here when he didn't need to be. When Buffy died, Spike could have left he didn't have to stay. Even you left Giles. You left us all on our own when Buffy died. We were the ones that had to pick up the pieces and look after Dawn. Spike had no reason to stay, but he did. I was working trying to help out with bills around here. Willow and Tara were going to school and so was Dawn. For five months Spike was here helping. He was the one going out each and every night killing vampires and demons. When Willow and Tara had to be in class before Dawn was up; Spike would come back here before the sun came up so Dawn wouldn't be alone. He would wake her up; make her breakfast and a lunch for school. Then he would keep the house clean. He would be there for when Dawn came home from school and she would sit in the kitchen doing her homework while Spike made dinner for everyone, even me. Then he would go back out and patrol and do it all over again the next day. Spike was the main caregiver of Dawn five days a week. He didn't have to do any of that, but he did and he did it without any of us thanking him for it. When Buffy came back we just went right back to treating him like crap, but he never complained about it. He was there all over again when we needed him. He did all of that without a soul, so I know there is no way in hell he would hurt any of those girls." Xander said.

"I didn't know that." Buffy said gently.

"He wasn't looking for a thank-you. He just did it without anyone asking him. Honestly, I don't know what we would have done if he didn't help." Willow said sincerely.

"That doesn't change that this is war and Spike is a dangerous threat. The First wants him for a reason, a reason we don't know. He's avoiding answering personal questions. He's hiding something. Spike is a dangerous weapon and we can't risk him being alone with the girls." Giles said.

"That's my decision. Yes Spike is dangerous, but he's on our side and not the First's side. When he first started killing again with the trigger. He was chained up in the basement and he told me to kill him. He was willing to die to protect innocent people. Spike is alive because I want him alive. We need him here in this fight. It's just that simple." Buffy said before she walked away.

Faith went with her and they went outside and stood on the back porch. They watched as Spike helped the girls get the right sword for their own height and weight. Once he got everyone holding the right sword he made his way to the front of the group speaking as he walked.

"Remember what sword you have. You need to train with that sword it's the best for your size. For the past five months you have all been training. Some of you have been here from the start and some of you have only just gotten here less than a week ago. It doesn't matter how long you have been here. You were picked by the powers that be before you were born that one day you would be a chosen one. You didn't ask for it, you didn't want it to happen and it's not fair. Tough. If you didn't know it before you're gonna know now, life isn't fair. You are all between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. You should be worried about school and hanging out with your friends, but you're not. You're here having to fear for your life. Not knowing if today will be your last day on Earth. Take a good look around because this is your family. You are all sisters and the girl standing beside you could be the reason you die.

You are a team and you are only as strong as your weakest member. You are no longer teenage girls, you are soldiers. You are the front line in this war a war that will end this world if you fail. There will be days when you are tired and you just don't want to do this anymore. There will be days where you wish you could just go back home and go back to your old life. There will be days where you are sore and hurt and you just want to give up. So take a good look around, because if you give up your sisters will be the ones to pay for it. I'm going to push you, I'm going to get you to your breaking point and then push you harder so you are prepared. So you know what you are capable of. I'm going to make you all soldiers and ready for this fight. I can't guarantee that any of you will live, but I will do everything I can to make sure you are ready to fight for your life with confidence.

There is no pain, there is no tiredness; there is no quitting. You have no choice, but to fight. If you don't not only will you die, but you will take some of your sisters with you. Get to know each other, become a family, because then you will fight harder and longer to protect each other. It's time to be serious. The clock is ticking. You are going to be going hard and long for the next six months. You want to live through this war then you'll push yourself and you'll work harder than you have in your life. So if you are not willing to put in the work, walk away right now and don't waste my time."

Spike was quiet and everyone took a look at everyone around them. No one said anything and Spike could see the determination in their faces.

"Now that's a speech." Faith whispered to Buffy.

"No kidding." Buffy whispered back.

"Very well then. Amanda and Niblet you have school in the morning so come midnight you both need to go to bed. The rest of you are mine until that sun comes up. The Turok-Han are the first vampires. Just like humans vampires have evolved. Before they were clearly noticeable and clearly demons. Inside each vampire there is a part of a Turok-Han, because we evolved from them. However, unlike humans being stronger than Neanderthals the Turok-Han stayed stronger than your average vampire. Vampires don't fight them, because they are truly nothing but a demon. They feel nothing, no emotions and no pain. They don't talk and they have only primal instincts. The First is the only thing that they will listen to, because the First created them. Over the years vampires have evolved and vampires figured out that we can sire people. The ability to turn a human into a vampire changed the vampire line completely. Now vampires can walk right behind you at night and you would never know it. Now they can feel pain, they feel anger and a variety of other emotions to some level. Those are the emotions from the human DNA, but the demon DNA makes it so that vampires don't feel guilt, regret and they don't care for right or wrong. That human DNA has made the vampires weaker. The Turok-Han's DNA is mudded with human DNA. Vampires are faster and stronger than humans, but their strength is not as strong as it would be should they just have pure demon DNA. Any questions on that?"

"So how do you get vampires that are stronger than others?" Rona asked.

"There's a variety of reasons. A newly turned vampire is weaker than others, because it doesn't know of its strength and how to use it. It's the sire's job to teach new vampires how to use the demon. Aside from that it varies. The older you are the stronger you are, because you have survived more causing the demon to get stronger, making you stronger. Some vampires have a stronger sire and that makes the demon inside of that vampire stronger. Some are stronger because they were tortured. It's not an exact science. It's not black and white. You could go up against a vampire two thousand years old weighing five hundred pounds of muscle and kill him easily. One the other side of it you could go up against a vampire barely a hundred and weighs ninety pounds and he could kill you. You can't make assumptions based on what you see."

"So how do we kill them? We're just teenage girls." Hannah said.

"Vampires will always be stronger and faster than you. However, strength and speed can be built up. You can learn skills that will help you be able to kill them. Weapons will be your best friend in this war, especially a sword."

"Why a sword?" Kennedy asked.

"An axe is good against a vampire. You can cut their head off, but an axe is limited in its movements. A sword is the only weapon that will extend the reach of a fighter's arm. A sword takes a close combat fight to a safer distance. A sword has more movements that a fighter can use with it. It also lets you injure your enemy faster and more accurately. For you lot a sword is the best weapon to have perfected. It will keep the vampires further away from you, keeping you alive longer."

Spike went over and picked up a sword he had brought outside. He grabbed it and went back over to the group.

"The proper way to use a sword is simple and basic. If you can perfect the basics then you can build up on that skill to the point where you can use a sword without even thinking. You want a high stance. You have the sword over your head and make sure the blade is straight. This will allow you to strike down on your opponent. The movement is natural compared to a stabbing motion. It also allows you to cut through more of your opponent and hit more arteries." Spike said as he demonstrated how to stand with the sword and how to strike with it.

The girls all put the swords over their heads and tried to get them straight. Spike walked around doing some adjustments. Spike had them practicing with striking and getting use to the high stance. He needed them to get used to the movements like they were natural to them. Once this was perfected then they could build up on it and start to get somewhere. The girls also needed to work on speed, strength and endurance. When it was midnight Spike had Dawn and Amanda call it quits for the night. They were the only ones that had school in the morning and Spike knew he couldn't keep them up all night. Spike saw that Faith and Buffy were still outside watching and he went over to them.

"You should get some sleep. I promise I won't eat them." Spike said with a smirk.

"I'm not worried about you hurting them. If I was I wouldn't let you near Dawn." Buffy said.

"I know Buffy." Spike said.

"Do you think we'll get them there in six months?" Faith asked.

"Don't have a choice. These girls are going to die if we don't." Spike said.

"We'll get them there. You're right though, we need to teach them the basics and build up from that. We have to work them harder and longer. We don't have time to play around with them. We've been going too easy on them." Buffy said.

"We'll get them ready B." Faith said.

"You should both get some sleep. Come morning they are your problem." Spike said.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little tired there big bad." Faith said with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Spike said, but they could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"Alright. We'll go and get a few hours of sleep and then in the morning you can sleep while they sleep." Buffy said.

"Good night then." Spike said.

"Night." Faith said as she headed inside.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine Luv. It's not the first time I've been tired and it won't be the last."

"It's interesting that you get tired after a week when normally it would take months for a vampire to get tired." Buffy said cautiously as she looked at Spike.

"I didn't hear a question in that sentence." Spike said with a slight annoyance.

"No question just thought it was interesting. I've never noticed it before."

"Are you questioning my honesty Slayer?" Spike said with a tight smile.

"No, but I've never heard you mention it before. The only thing you've talked about from back in the day was about killing the two slayers. It's a little weird that you got so defensive when Giles and Robin mentioned it."

Spike formed a tight smile and nodded his head and Buffy knew he was pissed.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with the shit that your Watcher and your boss gives me every time I see them. I'm not taking it from you. You didn't give a damn about my life before I showed up in Sunnydale. Now that Giles and Wood are snooping around my past you give a bloody damn. If you really want to know about my past then you can figure out how to open your bloody mouth and ask me."

Spike walked down the steps and back over to the girls.

"Spike" Buffy said.

"Good night Slayer." Spike half snapped before he turned his attention back to the potentials.

Buffy let out a sigh and headed back inside. She knew that she had made Spike mad and upset. She wasn't trying to, she was actually curious about what he was like as a human. She just didn't do it in the right way. She should have just asked him. She knew he wouldn't be happy if she tip toed around the conversation. She also knew he would be a little one guard after the conversation in the living room. It only made sense that he would think that she was trying to get information out of him because of Giles and Wood. Buffy did want to know about his past. She was curious about what he was like as a human. Spike was really different with a soul and Buffy knew he had to of been a very gentle man when he was human. Even Angel wasn't like Spike was. Angel was still tough and mean at times. Spike was more gentle and calm, unless he was mad. Buffy didn't know why, but since Spike got his soul she had been interested in what he was like as a human. She didn't know why, maybe it had to do with the way he was with a soul that peaked her interest. Now she was worried that she ruined that chance to know more about him before he was sired. Buffy headed upstairs to her room that she was currently sharing with Faith. Buffy wasn't a fan of sharing her room, but if she had to share it with someone she was glad it was Faith and not a bunch of potentials like Dawn and Willow. Buffy walked into her room to see Faith was changed and getting in the bed on her side. Buffy went over to her dresser and grabbed some sweats and a tank top to change into.

"You alright B?" Faith asked as she could tell something was bothering Buffy.

Buffy started to get change as she spoke.

"I pissed Spike off."

"Are you sure?"

"He called me Slayer; he only does that when he's mad at me."

"What did you do to make him mad? He was fine when I left."

Buffy walked over to her side of the bed and got in. She crossed her legs and looked at Faith.

"I asked him why he was more tired than a normal vampire."

"And that made him mad?"

"More like the way I asked made him mad."

"You did that thing where you tip toe around a question and make it sound like you're accusing him of something didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to, it just came out that way. I said it was interesting that he tired more easily than a normal vampire and that he got defensive when Giles and Wood questioned him about it."

"And you're surprised that upset him?" Faith said with a look on her face saying 'really?'

"No, I get that it did. I just didn't mean for it to come out that way. I should have just waited and asked him about it later. Now I don't know if he'll ever tell me. He completely called me out on it and said that if I wanted to know something I should learn to open my mouth and ask. It's been a while since he's been mad at me."

"Can't really blame him. I mean after what happened in the living room and the way you asked him. It makes sense that he would think Giles or Wood was putting you up to it."

"They aren't and you know that."

"I know that, but I was in the living room. Spike was outside. You can't blame him for being on guard a little bit here. Giles and Wood tried to kill him and now they are getting in his face asking about things from growing up. It's a hard topic for a human; I can't imagine for a vampire it would be any easier."

"It's probably harder. I mean Angel is older than Spike and he doesn't talk about what he was like human. There's a good chance that Spike doesn't have many memories from being human. I don't even know if vampires can even remember being human."

"Does it really matter what he was like though? Don't get me wrong it's interesting that he can eat and he can't go as long without sleeping, but does it matter?"

"No…ya… I don't know. I didn't know he had that strong of senses. There are these like little things about his abilities that I didn't know. He's never told me, but I've never asked either. He does make a good point; I've never had any interest in his abilities or his past before. He has a soul now though and for some reason that makes me curious. He's always been calm, but now he's just gentle."

"He's kinda a gentleman. He's different than Angel. Angel is still dominate and uptight all the time. Spike is more laid back and easy going, but at the same time he can be in charge and get the job done when it needs to be. Two vampires with a soul in this world and they are kinda opposite."

"Angel is strong and powerful. When I look at Angel I think of someone willingly becoming a vampire. With Spike though, he's strong and powerful, but he's got this soft side to him. When I look at him I see a victim to a vampire."

"He was twenty-seven when he was killed by Drusilla. I've never met her, but I'm sure he wasn't a willing party."

"Drusilla had Spike wrapped around her finger. He was in love with her for over a hundred years. I'm sure she did a lot of damage to him in that time. Spike's loyal and if he loves you he'll stand by you, right or wrong."

"That loyalty didn't come from being a vampire. That's left over from when he was human."

"I know. It used to be so much easier before he had a soul. I could see him as just a vampire and whatever I did to him, it didn't bother me, because he was a vampire. Seeing him with a soul though, I feel bad for everything I did, because without the demon he's a good man. If he had never been sired he would have had a wife and a family. He would have been a good man until the day he died. It's crazy to think that one thing happening in your life could change everything."

"How does he feel about it? I mean maybe it doesn't bother him or vampires, but wouldn't you be pissed or hurt that you were made into this demon?"

"I would be. I don't know how he feels about it. It never seemed to bother him, but that was before the soul. He hasn't seen or mentioned Drusilla to me in years. I know so much about the vampire in him, but who he is underneath that I don't really know him."

"Well give it a few days and then ask him. Just give him a few days to chill out."

"Ya" Buffy said softly.

"Look it's not my business what your situation is, but if there is one thing I have learnt is that life is too short. You clearly like him and he clearly likes you, so what's the problem?"

Buffy let out a sigh. "I don't know. Before the soul we were doing the deed with each other and it was great. Like best I've ever had. There's still that sexual tension between us, but I don't know. I haven't been the nicest to him in the past. I've hurt him a lot and he's hurt me before. I just… I know I care about him. He's in my heart I'm just worried that we'll destroy each other. Plus right now not the best time to be starting some relationship with the whole world coming to an end thing."

"Might be the reason why now is the best time. One of you could die in this war B. We might only have six months left. Wouldn't you rather spend the next six months with him then on your own?"

"Being together wouldn't be horrible. I know it's something we both want, but what if one of us does die? Wouldn't it be better if we didn't grow even closer only to lose it?"

"You're gonna grow closer regardless of if you are sleeping together or not. Just by being around each other you grow closer. You live in the same house right now B. You can't get much closer than that. Look it's up to you, but isn't that stupid saying 'it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all'"

"I don't even know if he wants to have anything more than what we have now. I don't know if I want to. It's all still confusing right now and with everything that is going on my mind has been too busy focusing on that than anything else."

"He's great with the girls though. Kinda only been back a week, but you can tell they really like him, especially the little squirt."

"He's great with her. I had no idea that he was doing so much for her when I died. Before we went to fight Glory I had asked him to protect her no matter what that night and he said he would till the end of the world. I didn't think he would actually up hold his end if I wasn't around. He stayed for her. I always thought the worst in him, but he was showing me he could be a good man the whole time I was just too blind to see it."

"You see it now though, so don't beat yourself up over the past. We've all made mistakes B, the point is not to make them again. You don't have to decide now just see what happens. I'm just saying that if something does start to happen, that maybe you shouldn't be pushing it away is all."

"I guess if that time ever comes I'll find out what I'll do then. Right now I just want to try and get some sleep. If Spike is right and we do only have six months then we're not gonna be getting a lot of chances to sleep." Buffy said as she laid down on her bed.

Faith did the same as she spoke. "That was freaky though right? I mean he just senses the evil of the First and knows when it's going to attack."

"That is kinda freaky, but at least now we have something to count down towards. Assuming Spike is right about the clock."

"Six months is better than nothing. Now all we have to do is try and find a way to beat this thing."

"According to Giles you can't kill it. We need to come up with something though or it won't matter how long we have."

"We'll figure it out B. Let's just get some sleep before we have to deal with the wannabes again."

"Oh thank God they don't just annoy me." Buffy said with a smile.

"Oh man there is no way we were like that. I swear Spike is a saint for dealing with them so much. I would have killed them all by now." Faith said with a smile.

"I think he has a bottle of whiskey hidden downstairs somewhere. Either way those girls all have a school girl crush on him, even Andrew."

"Andrew is way passed girl crush. He's in full blown bro love. He's starting to dress all in black. I swear he's thinking about bleaching his hair."

"He bought a black duster like Spike's before. He said that Spike was the evilest master mind he could think of. Kinda makes the fact that Spike almost killed him a little ironic."

"Well at least Andrew doesn't hold grudges. Doesn't hurt that Spike is good to look at. I mean damn if you two didn't have this weird thing going on I would have been all over him. Bad boy, bad girl, you know the sex would be off the charts."

"Ya it really is. Vampires also have longer stamina, so he can go for hours. We once had sex and a building collapsed around us and I didn't notice until the morning."

"Damn, ok now I'm jealous." Faith said with a smile.

Buffy let out a chuckle to that.

"Hopefully in the morning he won't be so mad with me."

"He'll get over it B. Like you said you've both been through a lot together. He's not gonna let this be what stops him."

"That was before he had a soul. A soul makes you feel differently. He truly can be hurt by words now. Things are shaky as it is. After that date with Wood and then he tried to kill Spike. Spike saw that I was trying to move on. I mean I liked Wood until he tried to kill Spike. Now I'm always on guard with him around, because I don't know if he's going to try something again and Giles is not helping any." Buffy ranted.

"You know a guy like Wood; he's clearly all about black and white. He can't move on from Spike killing his mother and I get that, but at the same damn time Spike's a different person since then. Wood, though it's all demons are bad and humans are good. With Giles though I kinda feel bad for him. He was doing what he believed was for everyone's best interest. The problem is it's not often you both disagree with each other."

"Spike is the strongest warrior we have. I get that he had a trigger, but we could have deactivated it. He didn't need to keep me away so Wood could kill him. And even now, Spike's trigger is gone he worked it out and now the song doesn't bother him. There's no reason not to trust him."

"No and I totally agree with you. Spike is tough as hell. I'd feel a lot better with him beside me then not being there. I'm just saying I can see where you both are coming from. Giles doesn't trust Spike like you do. Me I don't care, if he's willing to help with the wannabes and fight beside us then I'm all for it. The others I don't think really care. They trust your judgement. I think Giles is just stuck in his Watcher ways and wants to make sure you still follow his judgements."

"It's not that simple though. I know Spike was dangerous, but he wasn't alone with the girls with the trigger. I took the risk in keeping him around, because of what an asset he is in this war. I had to take that chance, plus I knew he would be a good man. I believed in him and I still do."

"Hey I get it. He's powerful and he's a great fighter. We're gonna need him in this fight. I just think it sucks that you and Giles are falling out right now. That's all."

"It does suck, but I can't trust him right now. How will I know he won't try something again?"

"You don't. Just keep Spike and those two from each other and everything should be fine."

"Ya because we didn't have enough to worry about, now we have to worry about drama inside the house." Buffy said annoyed.

"Hell you get this many girls inside one house I'm surprised no one has killed anyone yet." Faith said with a smile.

"Believe me we've been close with just one bathroom." Buffy said with a tired voice.

"We better sleep before the wannabes invade the house."

"Definitely."

Buffy and Faith both turned over so their backs were to each other and they both closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven in the morning when Buffy and Faith were woken up by the girls coming through the house. Buffy wanted to fall back asleep, but she knew she should get up and help Dawn get ready for school. She was also hoping to see how Spike was this morning and see if he was still upset with her. Buffy rolled over onto her back and looked over to see Faith starting to sit up in bed.

"Wannabes are done training for the night." Faith said.

"Well no one came in here last night with an arm cut off so sword training must have gone well."

"Spike has got to be exhausted man. He was tired before last night."

"I wonder if he's in a better mood."

"Don't go pushing this morning B. He's been up for like six days straight now."

"I know I'm not gonna push. I should get up and make breakfast for Dawn and make sure she's up for school."

"I'll put the coffee on." Faith said with a smile.

"Lots of coffee." Buffy said with a small nod.

Buffy and Faith got out of bed and they both grabbed a change of clothes. They got changed and then each took a turn in the bathroom before Buffy went to Dawn's room to see that her and Amanda were already awake and getting ready for school.

"Oh hey, you're up good." Buffy said.

Dawn's room was full of girls all over the place. Amanda and Dawn were getting dressed for school, while six other potentials were getting ready for bed.

"Ya Spike woke us up about ten minutes ago." Dawn said.

"Good. How was training girls?" Buffy asked the potentials.

"It was awesome. We learned how to fight with a sword and we even got to fight against each other." Vi answered.

"Spike said tonight he's going to teach us how to do basic defense attacks." Molly said with a smile.

"Good. So everything was fine last night?" Buffy asked.

"It was great. Spike's awesome." Hannah said with a smile.

"We're exhausted, but it was really great." Vi answered.

"Good. Get some sleep we'll come around later to wake you guys up for some day light training." Buffy said.

"We'll be down once we're ready." Dawn said to Buffy before Buffy left and headed downstairs.

Once down there she saw that Willow was awake and at the computer. Buffy went over to her and gave a smile.

"Hey Buff. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good. The girls all look exhausted, but happy. Training must have gone over well."

"Ya the couple I spoke to in Dawn's room said they had fun. They looked tired, but they seemed happy with it. He's probably sleeping right?"

"No he's in the kitchen making Dawn and Amanda breakfast. I was just going to go in there and help him out." Willow said as she closed her laptop and got up off the couch.

They both headed into the kitchen to see Spike was cooking pancakes. Buffy could see the exhaustion on his face. Willow went over to the fridge to get some things out to make for Dawn and Amanda's lunch as well as fruit for breakfast.

"Morning." Buffy said carefully to Spike.

Spike knew that Buffy and Willow were in the kitchen, but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Buffy right now. He was exhausted from being up for six days straight and all he wanted to do was make sure Dawn got off to school okay and then sleep.

"Morning." Spike said in a tight smile.

"The um the girls that I spoke to this morning in Dawn's room said they had a great time last night."

"They're slow." Spike said.

"What?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"Their speed is too slow. They need to get faster so they stand a chance against a vampire's speed." Spike explained as he placed a couple pancakes that were good on a platter before he made more.

"How do you make someone faster?" Willow asked as she sensed the tension in the room. She didn't know why there was tension between Spike and Buffy, but she made a mental note to ask later.

"You make them run a lot. It builds up endurance and stamina. You run enough times you'll get faster each time." Spike answered.

"Well the school has a track we can get them to run on it." Buffy suggested.

"Oh and you can put obstacles in their path so they get used to jumping over things." Willow added.

"Good idea, I'll let Wood know when I go into work." Buffy said.

"Let Wood know what?" Faith asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The girls need to gain speed so we can have them run around the track at the high school and put obstacles in their way to help them train." Buffy explained.

"Sounds good. Smells good Big Bad, please tell me there's coffee though." Faith asked with a smile.

"Yes there's coffee. You without your morning coffee, you'd probably kill us all." Spike said lightly.

Faith went over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"Ya, but you would be last. I kinda need ya to help clean up the mess and bury the bodies. You want a cup B?"

"God yes." Buffy said.

Faith poured Buffy a cup of coffee as Dawn and Amanda came into the kitchen.

"Morning Spike."

"Good morning Niblet. You ready for school?" Spike asked nicely.

'_Well at least he's only mad at me.' _Buffy thought.

"Yup. Training last night must have gone well. The girls won't shut up about it." Dawn said with a smile.

"No one got stabbed so I'm going to say it went well." Spike said with a smirk as he placed a plate with a couple pancakes in front of Dawn and Amanda.

"Sweet pancakes." Amanda said as she grabbed the syrup and Dawn grabbed the butter.

"I say this with love, but you look like death, like the un-living kind." Dawn said with a smile to Spike.

"Ouch and here I made you pancakes." Spike said with fake hurt.

"And they taste amazing. Doesn't change that you look like you could use a week's worth of sleep." Dawn said.

"She's right you do look dead on your feet." Faith said.

"I'll finish breakfast; you go and get some sleep." Willow said as she moved over to the stove.

"Alright. Have fun at school and be safe the both of you." Spike said to Dawn and Amanda.

"We will. I'll see you tonight." Dawn said with a smile as Spike gave her a lose hug from where she was sitting and kissed the top of her head. Dawn hugged back with a smile.

"See ya tonight Niblet." Spike said as he went down to the basement.

Buffy smiled at seeing the two of them so close. It was really nice to know that Spike loved Dawn like a sister and would do anything to protect her. He had been beaten by a hell Goddess just to keep Dawn safe and that was way before he got a soul. Buffy was truly starting to see the man that was Spike and not just the demon in him. Buffy knew that this man had been underneath the demon all along and she couldn't help, but think that if she had just given Spike a real chance she might have seen this side of him before. Faith looked at Buffy and Buffy just shook her head for Faith not to say anything. Buffy didn't want the potentials and more importantly Dawn knowing that her and Spike are having a small little fight. Buffy knew that tonight she would speak to Spike and try and get things worked out between them. She just needed to explain herself to Spike and everything would be fine.

Once Buffy ate some breakfast she went upstairs to finish getting ready for work. Faith would take care of the potentials later when they started to wake up. Once she was ready she left for work with Dawn and Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just after twelve when Buffy came home from work for lunch. She wanted to check in on everyone to make sure the girls were still sleeping and everything was fine. It had only been four hours, but she always came home at lunch to check in. She was surprised to see Spike leaning against the house by the front door up on the porch smoking. The sun was high in the sky, but because of how the house sat the porch was shaded until late in the afternoon. Buffy walked up the steps and leaned against the railing.

"Spike." Buffy said softly. She didn't know how mad he was at her, but she was hoping he had calmed down a little.

"Buffy, come to check in on everyone?" Spike asked with a tightness to his voice, but he had called her by her name and Buffy knew that was an improvement.

"Ya. I know the potentials probably won't be up, but I thought I would see if we found anything."

"Don't know. The girls are still sleeping." Spike took a puff of his cigarette, but he wasn't even looking at her.

"It's barely been four hours, you should be sleeping still." Buffy said with concern.

Spike just gave a shrug.

"Spike, look I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for it to sound the way that it did. I trust you Spike. I was asking you last night, because I was wondering. It had nothing to do with Giles or Wood."

"You know it might not make sense to you, but to me there is nothing more private than my time as a human. I don't talk about it to anyone, because it's too painful. The only way you can move on as the demon is by accepting that you'll never be the same again. Even if by some miracle the Powers that Be, grant you a human life again you'll still never be the same. You can't be, because you've been through too much. You'll never be the same again and some demon took that from you. If Dawn asks I'll tell her, because she's my Niblet, I love her. I've never lied to her and I'm not about to start. I know what I tell her will stay between us. I would go through that pain for you, but I'm not gonna do it if I have to worry about who's asking the questions and where the answers are going." Spike said in a gentle voice.

"Spike, they aren't going anywhere. I mean that. I asked you last night in the wrong way and I'm sorry it came across that I was snooping for Giles. That's not it at all. Whatever you tell me stays between us I give you my word on that. Just like I know whatever I tell you stays with you. You didn't even tell my friends that I was in heaven. I'm curious about who you are, because I really don't know you. Hearing about what was in that book about you just made me even more curious." Buffy said as she looked at Spike.

"If you want to know something then ask me Buffy. Stop tip toeing around and playing games. I'm too old for games." Spike said with a serious face.

"I'm sorry. Let me try this again, why aren't you sleeping right now?"

"Just memories. I'll be fine." Spike said with a shrug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buffy asked with concern.

"No thanks and if I did it would not be where people could over hear." Spike said as he looked back at the door.

"I'm here for you Spike. Whenever you need to talk I'll always listen."

"Appreciate it pet. Something occurred to me last night." Spike said looking to change the conversation off from him.

"What?"

"We can't touch the First and the Turok-Han is dead until someone else is sacrificed to raise one up. So the only enemy we have that we can touch are the Bringers. The First could have easily three hundred of them all over the world. They are humans that are sacrificed for the First's cause." Spike started.

"Right and more and more are starting to come out of the woodworks." Buffy added.

"They are coming here, because the potentials are coming here, but where they are?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked not too sure where Spike was going with this.

"They know where you live; we know that because they took me from your basement. They don't need an invite into your house, and they don't need to wait until night to strike. The First knows the potentials are here, so why isn't it having a heard of Bringers storming through here one night and killing as many as they can?"

"Which begs the question." Buffy said as she got what Spike was getting across.

"What are they doing that is more important than killing these girls?" Spike asked the million dollar question.

"And where they are?" Buffy added. "Have you told anyone about this?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet. The girls are still sleeping; Xander is at work as is Anya. Faith is outside in the backyard working out, Willow is reading out back and I'm not speaking to Giles. I could have told Andrew I suppose, but then I would be questioning my sanity again."

"Come on, I'll get Faith and Willow so you don't turn into a flaming ball of dust." Buffy said with a smile.

Spike shook his head from side to side, but Buffy could see the small smile on his face. They both headed inside and Spike stood off to the side of the entrance to the living room where Giles was sitting down reading more of the Council's books that he stole. Buffy went through the kitchen, where Andrew was baking again and out to the backyard. She walked out onto the deck that was covered in sunlight and saw Faith working out and Willow sitting down with the laptop doing research. Willow looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey Buff, on lunch already?"

"Ya; figured I would come and see how everyone is. Faith" Buffy called and Faith stopped to look at her. "I need you both inside, Spike's figured something out."

The three of them headed inside, Willow had her laptop in her hands. They walked into the living room and they could feel the tension in the room between Spike and Giles. Andrew came into the room with a mixing bowl stirring with oven mitts on.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Spike figured something out last night that none of us have thought of." Buffy said.

"What did you figure out?" Faith asked.

"The Bringers should have been here long ago to kill these girls, but they haven't shown up yet. What are they doing?" Spike said.

"They could be waiting for when the First wants them to kill the girls." Giles supplied.

"That makes no sense though. The First is having the Bringers killing the girls all over the world. The First doesn't want these girls to make it so why not have the Bringers storm in here and kill as many as they can. They're up to something that is more important than killing these girls." Spike said in a serious voice.

"Big bad has a point. There's nothing stopping these Bringers from coming in here in the middle of the night and killing these girls. The less people in this war the better the First will be. So what's stopping them?" Faith asked.

"And where are they all hiding out. We haven't found where their honeycomb is." Buffy said.

"So let's go looking for it." Faith said.

"The Bringers wander around at night looking for potentials. We could follow one and see where it goes." Willow suggested.

"Oooo a little ninja recon. I like it." Andrew said with a smile.

"Not you Andrew." Buffy said annoyed as she looked at him.

"Aw come on. I used to be an evil genius. I can totally handle following a Bringer around." Andrew complained.

"This is serious Andrew. We don't know how many Bringers there could be in their main base." Giles said.

"So we just sit around and do nothing, but wait for the First to make the move." Spike said.

"All we've done is wait while the First makes the moves. It's not keeping these girls alive. If we can remove the Bringers from Sunnydale that would give us a window to get more potentials here safely." Buffy said.

"I say we do it." Faith said.

"It would be good to at least know where they are staying for future reference if nothing else." Willow said.

"I agree that knowing where they are is a good idea, but I don't think going in without knowing how many are there is a good idea. It could get these girls killed." Giles said.

"If these girls never get experience in a real fight it won't matter. They need to be in a real fight in order for them to know how to handle themselves and gain confidence." Spike argued back.

"So you're suggesting that we just throw them into the lion's den and see who comes out alive is that it?" Giles asked with annoyance and anger towards Spike.

"I'm not saying all of them should go, just the ones that have been here the longest. They won't be going in alone; Faith, Buffy and me will be with them." Spike argued back.

"He's right Giles, we can't expect them to have confidence and be able to fight if they never get a real experience. I have to get back to work. Faith, tonight you and I will follow a Bringer and see where it will lead us. Give the girls a couple more hours before you get them up and start training them in the backyard again." Buffy said.

"On it." Faith said.

"I'll keep researching the First and see if there is anything on the Bringers that we don't know." Willow said.

"Good and you." Buffy said looking at Spike. "Get some sleep I need you strong and not dead on your feet."

"I'm already dead luv." Spike said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." Buffy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Spike said in a reassuring voice.

"Well I'll give the girls a couple more hours before I get them up and in the backyard to work on their swordplay." Faith said to Buffy.

"Good. I better get back to work and update Wood on the plan for tonight." Buffy said.

"Yes well I still don't believe this is a good idea. We have no idea where this base could be located or how many Bringers there could be. It's too dangerous and risky right now." Giles pressed.

"We don't have a choice; we can't just sit around waiting for the First to attack again. I have to get back to work. We can figure out the details later." Buffy said as she headed back towards the door and back to work.

Spike didn't stick around he headed downstairs to get some space and time to himself. He needed to try and sleep so he got into bed and laid down on his back still fully clothed and closed his eyes willing sleep to come to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after six at night when Spike came out of the basement and headed into the living room. Spike could feel the girls all over the house, most of them were off somewhere eating. Spike had barely slept for the past six hours; there were just too many people and emotions in the house. Even when he didn't get a nightmare he was woken up by the voices or someone's feelings. He knew he would need to figure something out, that he couldn't keep doing this off only a few hours of sleep every week. Spike walked into the living room to see Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Faith, Anya, Wood and Giles all sitting and standing in the living room. Spike walked in and leaned against the door frame on the left side of the entrance. It was clear he walked in on the middle of an argument about tonight.

"You lot are loud." Spike said flatly.

Everyone turned to see Spike leaning there. They didn't hear him coming up from the basement.

"Spike, hey did you get any sleep?" Buffy asked calmly.

"Ya" Spike said, but it was clear that he was still exhausted. "What's with all the yelling?" Spike asked looking to change the conversation away from him.

"Buffy was filling the rest of us in on what you guys talked about at lunch." Xander said.

"And I still believe that this is too dangerous at this current point." Giles pressed again.

"I agree there are too many variables." Wood added.

"We can't just have a house full of fighters all sitting around doing nothing. We need to start eliminating some of these enemies." Faith said.

"Ya, but we also don't want to walk into a trap either." Dawn said calmly.

"I'm with Buffy on this; I think we need to at least know where they are located. They know where we are we need to know where they are." Willow said.

"Knowing and attacking them are two completely different things. It's risky and reckless to be going in there completely blind and unprepared." Giles said strongly.

"You can't win a war by sitting around and doing nothing. These girls need a real fight training will only take them so far. You win a war by fighting, not by sitting on your arse." Spike said.

"Of course you would say that. What do you care what happens to any of these girls. They are just snacks to a soulless monster like you." Wood said with disgust and hatred to his voice.

"Hey" Xander started, but Spike cut him off. Spike's voice was a deadly calm and everyone that had known him knew he was pissed.

"There are only two souled vampires in this world, only two out of all vampires and demons for that matter. Angel was cursed by Gypsies with a soul, because of their hatred towards him. People think being turned into a vampire isn't violent, like you just go to sleep and wake up buried under sex feet of dirt that you get to crawl through or starve to death. It takes a long time for a vampire to starve to death, but it can and does happen. You don't die quickly, it's slow and it's painful I can still remember waking up while I was still half human and half vampire buried in the dirt. I could even breathe and I choke on the dirt before I lost consciousness again. Your soul is painfully ripped out of you; it's the last of you to be turned because that just makes it all the more torturous to the vampire's victim. I remember everything perfectly clear and until the First I had never sired anyone, because it was just too cruel. Ever since the Chip was put in my head I've been fighting demons betraying my kind for a higher purpose. Finally last year I wanted to fight the worst one. I wanted what was mine back. Something that was so painfully ripped out of me. So I went to Africa and I fought through the demon trials for weeks. I fought through all of the pain, all of the torture that was put onto me and I pulled through. I got my soul back. I did that knowing that it would affect me. It would make me feel the remorse and the guilt for everything that I had ever done, but I did it anyways. For two very simple reasons; one, it was mine and I wanted it back. The other was for those two right there." Spike said as he pointed to Buffy and Dawn. "They deserved the right and the comfort to know that even if one day my Chip didn't work that I wouldn't be back out there killing people. They would never have to fear me with or without the Chip. I did that. I got my soul on my own free will. I fought for it. I am the only person in this world that has ever done what I did. I am the only one who sought out a soul and was willing to die to get it. So not you or anyone else in this world gets to call me soulless; when I am the last bloody person in this world who is."

Everyone was quit, it wasn't normal for Spike to say much about anything and when he did, he always kept it short. It was also the first time any of them had heard him mentioning the demon trials or being turned into a vampire. Spike eyes held a deep anger, but also a deep pain in recalling what he had experience. When someone did break the silence it was Buffy.

"Faith and I are going to follow a Bringer and see where their headquarters is. Spike the girls are eating then you can train them again if you want. When we find the headquarters we can go from there."

"You do realise that he isn't supposed to remember any of that don't you? A vampire never remembers their past time as a human or being turned. Once they die that is it. You must see the problem here." Giles said angry that once again Buffy was ignoring what was right in front of her.

"I'm going to train the girls." Spike said ignoring Giles and the other's stares.

"Hey I was actually wondering if I could come out for a bit. Learn a few things about sword handling. I kinda wanna live after this war." Xander said with an awkward smile.

"Sure the more the merrier right?" Spike said back.

"Come on Ahn, you should learn a few things too." Xander said.

"What? Why?" Anya said with a slight whine to her voice.

"Because I want you to live too." Xander said slightly annoyed.

"Oh sure now you care." Anya said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does that mean?" Xander said back.

"You know what it means. All is not forgiven you know, Vengeance demon and all that."

"This argument better be done before you come outside or one of you will have a painful accident." Spike said as he pushed off the wall and headed towards the kitchen where some of the girls were.

"Good luck." Buffy said to Anya and Xander.

"I'll go upstairs and get the other girls. Be careful." Dawn said to Buffy.

"We are just going to do a little recon and then we will be back." Buffy said to reassure Dawn.

Dawn headed upstairs and Xander and Anya headed over to the weapons chest to grab two swords so they could join the others outside.

"Buffy, Giles is your Watcher you should be listening to him." Wood said calmly.

"When he actually says something helpful I might just do that. Let's go Faith." Buffy said as she looked right at Giles before her and Faith headed out.

"I'll go and help the girls get all setup outside." Willow said to the two remaining men in the room.

Willow got up off the couch and headed out to the kitchen and outside where Spike was. Wood and Giles were the only two people left in the room.

"We still have a problem Giles. Spike is too dangerous and now there are even more questions coming up about him. He can't be trusted." Wood said in a harsh whisper so no one else would hear them.

"His avoidance of questions and what he remembers of being turned is a concern. The First isn't in control of him anymore though, so we can't justify his death." Giles whispered back.

"We don't know just how dangerous Spike is right now. There is a monster inside of him, a demon with its only interest in killing. This isn't personal this is about protecting those girls. We don't know what the First has in store for him. We don't know if there is more than one trigger or not. We don't even know if there even was a trigger. Spike could be making all of this up. We have no proof that he has a soul, it could all just be an act."

"You think Spike would go to such lengths to make up having a soul?"

"How do we know when the First got to Spike? Maybe this is all part of the First's plan. Spike got Buffy to remove his chip, there's nothing stopping him from killing people anymore. The First could still be whispering in his ear. It's a huge risk that Buffy is blind to. We need to do something."

"The last time it didn't work. You are not strong enough for Spike."

"So we come up with a new plan. He needs to be killed."

"Buffy won't allow it, you know that."

"She doesn't have to know. If an enemy or a demon got Spike, she could just believe he went down fighting. We don't have to be the ones to deliver the killing blow."

"This needs to be planned properly. We have to make sure Buffy and Faith are not around Spike when this does happen. If Buffy suspects either one of us she won't have us here. In the end she will understand, but until then there is no telling what she might do."

"So we come up with a plan and wait for the right moment. We have to try and do it quickly though, we only have six months if what Spike said is true. Which is another thing, if his senses are so strong why hasn't he said anything before? He just magically knows the First is going to make an attack in six months, it all seems pretty convenient."

"There are many questions that we don't have answers to. I will try and do some research on Spike and see what I can find out on him. In the meantime we need to keep a close eye on him and make sure he isn't alone with any of the girls."

"I'll go outside and watch the training and make sure he isn't trying to sabotage anything."

"I'll do some research while we wait for Buffy and Faith to return."

Wood headed outside and stood on the porch watching as Spike began to train the potentials. Willow had gone back inside to work on some research on the First to try and see if she could find out anymore from the Covens. Wood stood there for three hours while Spike trained the girls and Xander with the swords. They weren't getting much better and they weren't fluid at all. Finally Spike had enough.

"Aright stop."

Once everyone stopped what they were doing and looked face forward at Spike did he continue.

"You need to be fluid; you need to use the sword like it's just a part of your body. Everyone put your sword down and pair up, Dawn come here."

Dawn came over to Spike while the others paired up. Xander and Anya went together while the others paired off with the other potentials.

"Everyone face your partner and Xander you face the house."

Everyone turned to face their partner and Xander made sure he was facing the house and Anya just like Spike was facing the house and Dawn.

"I am only going to show you this once tonight and if I ever hear anyone mutter anything about this outside of this house I will eat you. This is an old military teaching trick. A few centuries ago the militaries used swords as well as piece of shit guns. In order to properly use a sword you need to be proper, elegant and be fluid. If you use a sword and the motions are choppy it will slow your reaction time making you an easier target for your enemy. Remember vampires don't need weapons; we always have ours at a moment's call. You have to be faster and you have to be fluid in order to survive."

"So what are we doing?" Kennedy asked.

"We're going to Waltz." Spike simply stated.

"Wait, seriously?" Kennedy asked before anyone else could say anything.

"As I was sayin' the military used to teach their army to Waltz way back in the day, because it is a simple dance that requires fluidity, grace and posture all of which are needed in proper swordsmanship. You need to be able to fight with a sword around a room full of people and never knick an ally. You lot can't do that and this is going to help you getting used to the movement and being so close to people. I'm going to show you the steps and then you lot are going to do it. If anyone of you touchs someone else everyone has to stop do twenty push-ups and then you start again."

"This is a waste of time. You are just trying to slow down their training." Wood said from over on the porch.

"I will train these girls as I see fit. And I will continue to do that until Buffy comes to me and tells me to do it a different way." Spike said as he looked right at Wood.

The back door opened and Andrew came walking out.

"Hey guys; thought I would come and see if you needed anything." Andrew said casually not even noticing the tension in the back yard.

"Ya pay attention. I'm going to show the steps a few times then you are going to partner up with Dawn." Spike said.

"Seriously?" Dawn said as she looked at Spike like he had grown three heads.

"Really? Training cool." Andrew said.

"You need to practice with the others and I need to watch. Andrew you live in this house you fight in this war it's that simple." Spike said as he looked right at Andrew for that last part.

"Fair enough. I can do this. I can totally help I used to be an evil genius after all." Andrew said with a smile. He was just happy that he could train with the girls. "So what are we learning? Sword play? Hand to hand? Oh archery?"

"The Waltz." Kennedy said in a neutral tone.

"Oh cool." Andrew said slightly unsure.

"Just pay attention I'm only going to show you lot this once. The ones facing the house are the men, you lead. The ones facing away from the house are the women and you follow. " Spike said.

Spike began to teach them the steps to the Waltz and he had them run through it once with him doing it with Dawn. Once everyone got the steps he had Dawn go back over to the group with Andrew and he had them practice it a few times before he spoke.

"Alright that's enough. From here on out if any of you even lightly brushes against someone else everyone stops and does twenty push-ups."

"For how long?" Rona asked clearly not happy about this kind of training.

"Until you lot can do it perfectly ten times in a row then we'll move on to doing it with a sword. Now get on with it count it out together." Spike said.

They went on doing this for three hours until Buffy and Faith came back. They headed outside and they weren't sure what to make of what they were seeing. The girls, Xander, Anya and Andrew were Waltzing in the backyard with Spike standing there telling them to drop. They walked out to see Wood standing there with his arms crossed and clearly not happy. Spike turned to look over when he heard Buffy and Faith coming out. He walked over to them.

"How did it go?" Spike asked.

"We found out where the Bringers are. What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Teaching" Spike simply said.

"You taught them the Waltz?" Faith asked with a slight smile on her face.

"It's an old trick to help with swordsman ship. So far they suck." Spike simply said.

"Let's head inside and go over what we found." Buffy said accepting Spike's teaching ways.

"Take a break." Spike said to the group.

The girls all looked relieved and Spike headed inside with Buffy, Faith, Wood, Anya, Dawn and Xander. They all headed into the living room where Willow and Giles were sitting on the couch. Spike sat down on the arm of the chair while Dawn went and sat down in the chair. Anya and Xander sat down in dining room chairs and Faith, Buffy and Wood stood up around the room.

"So where are they located?" Dawn asked.

"In an old vineyard at the back of the woods. We followed one the whole way there." Buffy said.

"Did you see how many there were?" Willow asked.

"No we didn't go in and we didn't see any others around." Faith said.

"So now what? We going in?" Xander asked.

"I think we should. We need to take as many of them out as we can." Buffy said.

"There also must be a reason why they are at the vineyard and not at the school. We need to know what that is." Faith added.

"It's a huge risk though, you have no idea how many are in there. You could be walking into a trap." Wood said.

"I couldn't agree more. We know nothing about this vineyard we should be looking into it and getting as much information on this place as we can before anyone goes in there." Giles said.

"And while we wait these girls are getting picked off right off the bus. If they are gathering there, there has to be a reason." Faith said.

"Doesn't mean you should walk into a trap. There could be hundreds of Bringers in that vineyard and these girls will all get killed." Giles said.

"It is a risk, but how can we not take an opportunity to take some of the First's minions out?" Xander said throwing in his two cents.

"The vineyard has to mean something though for the First to be there. The First had Spike underground so the First must not want us to know about this place." Willow said.

"Who would we even send in though; most of those girls haven't been here long." Dawn said.

"We shouldn't be sending anyone in, unless you plan on dancing the Bringers to death." Wood said.

Spike just rolled his eyes.

"Dancing?" Willow asked.

"Their great trainer is teaching them how to Waltz instead of training them." Wood said bitterly.

"The Waltz? What game are you exactly playing here Spike?" Giles asked with anger as he looked at Spike.

"I'm training them the best way and the quickest way I know how. I'll tell you what I already told the Principal over here. If Buffy and Faith have a problem with the way I train those girls then they can take it up with me. Everyone else can go fuck themselves." Spike said as he looked right at Giles.

"There is a reason though right?" Willow asked.

"The Waltz teaches you posture, grace and surrounding awareness. It's the safest way to teach them that without someone losing a body part." Spike explained.

"It's actually working. I mean we still suck and if we were using a sword I'm pretty sure half of the girls would be dead, but we are getting better." Dawn said with a slight smile.

"Ya plus when we save the world we can all go dancing in some fancy hall." Xander said with a smile trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yes well they need to be learning how to fight not how to dance. They just need practice using the swords and other weapons. They do not need practice Waltzing. This is serious and you are not taking their training seriously Spike." Giles said.

"And the Watcher has spoken. Help refresh my memory here old man, when was the last time you trained those girls? When was the last time you trained anyone?" Spike said in a challenging voice.

"Yes well it's been a few years since I trained anyone, but I still am a Watcher and I still know the proper way to train a Slayer. This is a war Spike and you clearly have no idea what that means." Giles said.

"You ever fight in a war?" Spike asked calmly.

"No I have not." Giles answered.

"Anyone ever fight in a war?" Spike asked as he looked around the room and no one said anything.

"We don't have to have fought in a war to understand it. Unlike you we are human and we understand the emotions from war. You are not able to." Giles said,

"You know how many wars I've fought in? How many wars I've survived? The Boxer Rebellion, both World Wars and the Vietnam war. That's not including the fifty other demon wars I've fought in and survived. So don't tell me that I don't understand war or understand how they feel. I've been in more wars than you could imagine. I've seen things that no one should ever go through. I've seen and heard the screams of the Jews in the gas chambers. You think vampires are all about pain and destruction, but not everyone is like that. Not every vampire enjoys the smell of fear and the feel of pain radiating off of thousands of people. I've seen parents killing their own children to save them from a death of torture and rape. I might be a vampire but that doesn't make me cold. A hundred plus years and I've seen it all. You are the one that doesn't understand war. I am doing everything I can to teach these girls to survive. To teach them confidence. If they are going to die then they will die with pride and honor like a warrior should." Spike said calmly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment after that. Spike hadn't really been one to speak about his time as a human or a vampire. He usually keeps it to himself so for him to be speaking about this especially after what he said earlier was very out of character for him. After no one said anything for a few moments Spike spoke again.

"Now clearly we aren`t going to agree on what to do. Buffy could out rule you all and ignore your opinions only causing a bigger fight. This isn't worth the time and energy to fight over not when there are bigger problems to worry about so we compromise."

"What did you have in mind?" Giles asked.

"We wait forty-eight hours before we go in. That gives us forty-eight hours to get the girls that have been here the longest more training, specific training to fight the Bringers. It also gives you lot some time to research this vineyard and see if there is any magical connection." Spike explained.

"I think that sounds fair." Willow was the first to say.

"Some time to specifically train the girls against those knives is a good idea." Xander said.

"You cool with that B?" Faith asked.

"Fine we wait for two days, but then we are going in. We need to start fighting back or more girls are going to die just trying to get here." Buffy answered as she looked at Giles.

"Alright at least we can research first." Giles said.

"Maybe there's some blueprints on the place we could get our hands on." Anya suggested.

"I'll check public records and see if there is anything in there on it." Willow said.

"Faith, do you mind taking over training for a little while?" Spike asked.

"Fine by me." Faith answered.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"There's a very old demon Clan here in Sunnydale, been here since Sunnydale was built they might know about this vineyard that you won't find in a book." Spike answered.

"The Gurdom Clan." Anya said.

"That's the one." Spike said.

"Well I'll go with you then and we can check it out." Buffy said.

"You can't they won't let any humans in and they are a peaceful Clan they don't ever go after humans unless given no choice. They don't even let outsiders that are demons in, but I have a history with them. They've accepted me into their Clan a few decades ago." Spike said.

"The Gurdom Clan is a peaceful demon Clan, oldest demons there are. They are empathy demons with strong psychic powers. They are not violent unless someone hurts or kills one of their own. Then they will be very violent towards that one demon, killing it slowly. Once that revenge is done they go right back to being at peace. They don't ever let any outsiders into their Clan though, so what the hell did you do to get in?" Anya asked.

"The leader had been captured and Dru and I were in the area of his location. I had no idea who he was or what kind of demon he even was. He was old, chained up and being tortured by Hellians, I made Dru go back to the house we were staying in and I killed them and freed him. I brought him back to his Clan's home and I've always been allowed back ever since." Spike answered.

"So you've been in Sunnydale before you came to kill Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Over the decades I've been here off and on, it is a Hellmouth after all."

"Alright well you go and see what you can find out. Faith and I can handle the training." Buffy said.

Spike just gave a nod and he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. The others started to move and Dawn came up to Spike before he was completely out of the living room.

"Hey don't get hurt we have a date tomorrow remember?"

The others in the room turned to look at them at the mention of a date.

"I never forget our dates Luv. Don't you have a project this weekend?"

"I do, but I can get it done on Saturday and Sunday. You and my school work, I swear it's like you were the one in school. I don't see the big deal the school might not even be standing in six months from now."

"You need to graduate with good grades so you can go to a good University. You are smart, feisty and a strong woman you deserve better than waiting around for some guy to take care of you. You get a degree and a good job you won't need some man to help you out."

"Isn't that a little old fashioned." Dawn teased.

"No old fashioned would be me telling you to go stand in the kitchen bare feet and pregnant while you wait for you husband to come home. Back in my days you would already be married and have two kids. And chances are you got stuck in some arranged marriage to a man you never even met until you said 'I do'."

"Okay you have a point there. My schoolwork is fine; I promise I will get it done. Besides you didn't get a degree and you turned out fine, you know before being killed." Dawn said with a smile.

"I have a writing degree from Oxford University smart mouth."

"Seriously?"

"Yup so when you have a degree from a University then you can tell me to leave you and your schoolwork alone."

"Fine, but it's still date night tomorrow right?" Dawn said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Bonecrusher six is out."

Spike groaned before he spoke. "They made another one?"

"Yup I have no idea why, the other five were horrible, down-right terrible but after you watch the last five how can you not see the next one?" Dawn said with a smile.

"Fine, but if you get nightmares don't come crawling into my bed."

"Deal." Dawn said with a smile.

"Go train and if I'm not back by midnight I'll see you in the morning Bit."

"Ok be safe."

"Always" Spike said with a smirk.

Spike headed out of the house and Dawn turned to see the others looking at her with confused looks on their face.

"What?" Dawn asked slightly annoyed.

"You guys go on dates?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Ya we used to go once a week when you died. We haven't had the chance really since he's been back from Africa. Is there a problem with that?" Dawn said annoyed once again.

"Yes" Giles started, but Buffy cut him off.

"No, go have fun. Just make sure you listen to Spike if there's trouble and I want you to bring a stake with you just in case."

"Deal. I'm gonna go back outside and get everyone started again." Dawn said before she headed back outside to get everyone ready to begin training.

"Buffy you can't be serious in telling your sister go out with that monster." Wood said once Dawn had left.

"Not that I care about your opinion, but why not?" Buffy asked with annoyance in her voice.

"He can't be trusted alone with any of them, but especially your own sister." Wood said.

"There is a more dangerous matter than just trusting Spike alone with any of the girls. Dawn is young, she's barely sixteen and she used to have a crush on Spike just a couple of years ago. You don't have feelings for Spike and Spike could turn what Dawn feels for him around on her. He could take advantage of her young age and inexperience." Giles said.

"You can't be seriously suggesting that Spike would try to do anything sexual with Dawn." Anya said annoyed now that Giles had found another reason to try and get Spike out of the house.

"Anya please." Giles began.

"No I'm sick of sitting around in the background and have everyone ignore me. Spike would never do anything to Dawn. He sees Dawn as a little sister nothing more and nothing less. He would kill us all just to protect her without a second thought or regret. He would never touch her like that." Anya said.

"Buffy was the same age when Angel developed feelings for her. Vampires don't care about age; they can't because everyone is younger than them. We should not be encouraging them going out on dates together." Giles said.

"He needs to leave and be as far away from these girls as possible. He's a vampire soul or not he is still a demon and he shouldn't be here." Wood said.

"Spike would never hurt Dawn. He's the only one who hasn't hurt Dawn out of all of us. He protects her like she was his own child. Spike is a lot of things and he's done a lot of horrible things in the past, but hurting Dawn has never been one of them." Xander said.

"We knew when Buffy was dead that Spike and Dawn were going out on little dates once a week and we were fine with it. We encouraged Spike to spend as much time as he wanted with Dawn because it was helping her. It was also helping us, having Spike around just made things easier on us; it took some of the responsibility off from us." Willow said.

"Look, I have no connection with Spike I don't know him like the rest of you. So if I thought he couldn't be trusted that he was dangerous I would have dusted him when I first saw him. He seems alright though plus he has a soul. I don't think it's fair that we keep having these conversations behind his back every time he leaves the room." Faith said.

"Soul or not he is still dangerous and the First was still able to control him into killing innocent people. He can't be trusted." Wood said.

"The First was controlling him; he didn't kill those people on his own free will." Buffy argued back.

"Just because you have a soul doesn't magically make you a good person Buffy. You're blinded from your history with him." Giles said.

"You don't think a soul matters fine then let me tell you what Spike won't. He'll just drop it because he doesn't want to cause any more problems right now so I'll say what he refuses to tell you both. Angel was cursed with a soul and even then he still killed people with Spike, Darla and Drusilla. He was still evil after he got the soul, it wasn't until Darla kicked him out did he start to go crazy from the guilt. Spike didn't have a soul when he chose to help Buffy stop the apocalypse when she killed Angel. Spike didn't have a soul when he helped fight off those demons after he got his chip. He could have easily still been evil and hurt people through other means. He could have put a pack together to destroy Sunnydale. He could have stolen and burnt this town down without causing any pain to himself. He knew Dawn was the Key, he could have worked with Glory and handed Dawn over to her. He didn't have to get tortured almost to death to protect Dawn. He didn't have to help in that apocalypse, but he did. He didn't have to stay in Sunnydale once Buffy was dead. He didn't have to help take care of Dawn. He didn't have to patrol and he didn't have to help once Buffy was alive. He did all of that without a soul. He did it all, because it was what was right and he did it while taking shit from everyone every chance they got. He did it without a thank-you all because it was what was right. He chose to be good just like Angel chose to be bad after his soul. Spike hates being compared to Angel, because unlike Angel he chose to be a good man. He did all of that without a soul so now that he has one there should be no excuse why anyone doesn't trust him." Anya said clearly angry that this had been going on for too long. She had kept quiet, because she knew Spike didn't want to cause any more problems, but she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"It's my call what happens with Spike. He is the strongest warrior we have and I will put either one of you out if you try anything again. I'm done with having the same conversation over and over again. I'm not doing this anymore, if you don't like it then leave." Buffy said as she looked at Giles and then Wood. "Come on Faith let's get these girls trained." Buffy said as she walked out of the room with Faith right behind her.

Buffy and Faith headed out to the backyard where the girls were getting partnered up again. Andrew was out there with Dawn as they still needed the extra number. Faith was the one that spoke first.

"Alright, you guys know what Spike was teaching you so get on with it."

"Why do we have to do this? I mean it's not gonna help us win against the First. We're supposed to be training and he has us dancing." Rona complained.

"Ya, I mean how is this helping us any? He's making it really hard to trust him." Ashley added.

"He's a vampire we shouldn't be trusting him. What Mr. Giles said is right, he's too dangerous." Rebeca said.

"Spike is dangerous, but he's on our side. He's killed two Slayers in his life if he wanted you dead you would all have been killed by now. He's doing his best to train you. He wouldn't be teaching you this if there wasn't a point. So you are going to listen to him just like you are going to listen to me and Faith. The three of us are the ones in charge not Giles or anyone else. Do what Spike is training you and I don't want to hear any complaints." Buffy said in a serious voice.

The girls all began to go back to training and it was clear most of them were not happy about it. Buffy went over to Faith and Faith spoke in a whisper.

"Look I trust the guy, but are we sure he knows what he's doing?"

"Spike wouldn't teach them something just for the hell of it. There's a point to this. It's weird, but there's a point somewhere."

"Hey I get it; I mean they teach football players ballet so I get the point. I just don't want these girls to turn on him. Obviously there has been some talk amongst them and Giles and what the hell is his deal? I thought he trusted you."

"I don't know. Maybe with all of these potentials he's going into old Watcher mode I have no idea. I know Spike is dangerous, but I don't feel like I'm wrong on this one. We need his strength and his help here."

"I'm not one for being friends with vampires, but the dude seems pretty chill to me. He's a fighter and he wants to fight with us I'm all for it. Plus the whole soul thing kinda gives him an added bonus. I think the wannabes are just jittery being around a vampire and if Giles is talking behind everyone's back to them it's not helping."

"I wonder if Kennedy would know just how much talking is going on."

"You could get Willow to talk to her, you know pillow talk." Faith said with a smirk.

"Ya maybe she would be better for it. Make it less threatening."

"Do you think they would try again? I mean it takes some pretty big balls to try and kill Spike once, let alone twice."

"I don't know I would hope not. It didn't turn out so well for Wood the last time. I thought the conversation would be over that they would move on once his trigger was no longer a problem, but it seems like it's only getting worse. I don't know what to do."

"What are you gonna do if you really do have to pick between them?"

"I don't know. I mean it's Giles I've known him since I was sixteen. He's been there for me and saved my life a few times. At the same time though, how can I kick Spike to the curb when we need him in this war? I mean ya we've had some rough patches he's tried to kill me multiple times, but so I have. It wasn't personal it was business. Ever since he got that chip he's been helpful and now with the soul he's been my rock. Giles can say all the horrible things about Spike, but Spike has never left. Giles left when I died and he left just shortly after I was brought back. The only time Spike left was to get his soul and that was partly for me. He's always been loyal. How can I just throw that away?"

"I don't know B. It's not a situation I would want to be in. Giles has been there for you, but so has Spike. I guess all you can do is hope that you never have to cross that bridge, but if you do you have to do what is best for everyone no matter how much it might hurt."

"You mean pick Spike."

"I mean pick whoever is going to keep these girls alive more. If that is Spike then ya pick him and figure out how to fix your relationship with Giles later."

Buffy shook her head and let out a small "Ahhhh" "I'm so not thinking about this right now. Let's just train these girls and wait for when Spike comes back. Maybe he'll have something for us."

Faith and Buffy turned their focus onto the girls that were training. They needed to get them ready for this battle and they couldn't afford to focus on anything else for right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike had walked inside the underground home of the Gurdom Clan. He was allowed in here only because he had saved their leader a long time ago, ever since he had been allowed back in here. He hadn't been here since he got his soul though so he was a little nervous about what their reaction would be. Spike knew they were peaceful demons who didn't harm humans so that brought him comfort. The chances that they would hurt him for having a soul was slim, but still they might see the problems he's been having and feel the conflict inside of him. He didn't want to hurt anyone that wasn't his problem; the problem was he was tired in more ways than one. He was tired of the arguments about him; he was tired of the attacks on him from the words and the violence. It wasn't that Wood had hurt him physically he had gotten worse by his own doing. It was the attack on his soul that was taking a toll on him. It just wasn't the things that he had done to people that were bothering him; it was all the things that had been done to him. Those events seemed to be bothering him more and more recently. He had come to a form of peace with the horrible things he had done, but the horrible things that had been done to him were giving him problems. He was having a hard time sleeping for more than an hour or two because of the nightmares. He didn't know how to deal with the pain of it all. He was trying to be strong for Buffy and the girls, but it was getting harder and harder the more he went without proper sleep. The more the images came into his head. He knew he couldn't afford to break down, he knew he couldn't afford to be off his game. He just had to push through it and try to get through this war before he lost it.

Spike walked into the main area and headed over to where the leader, Prudeston, was located. He gave everyone a nod as he walked through the group and over to the door that Prudeston was behind. He knocked on the door and waited until he was told to enter. Spike walked inside and saw that Prudeston was sitting there with three other members of his Clan drinking and listening to soft jazz music. Prudeston smiled at Spike as he spoke.

"Leaves us please." Prudeston told the other three members.

They all got up and headed out of the office and closed the door behind them. Spike didn't see any anger in Prudeston eyes so he figured that it was safe to be here.

"Hello old friend. Come in sit down. Would you like a drink?" Prudeston asked with a gentle tone.

"That'd be great thanks." Spike said as he headed over to one of the chairs in the room and at down.

Prudeston got up and poured Spike a drink of whiskey before he went over to him and sat down in a chair next to him. He turned his body slightly so he could look at Spike as they sat there. Spike took the drink and after a moment spoke.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I had heard that you had fought for your soul, I have to admit I didn't fully believe it. I can see it and it is very heavy on you. Why would you do such a foolish thing? It can't be to punish yourself you could very easily have found someone looking to hurt you."

"It was something I needed to do for myself that's all. I'm not here about me. I need some information."

"About the First and this war I assume."

"You heard about that then eh?"

"I've heard and seen a few things. You and the Slayers are working on stopping it. It will not be an easy fight. Chances are you will all die."

"Have you seen the outcome?"

"The outcome is blind even to me. The First is powerful you know that. I can see that the trigger is gone I knew you would break through it. I do not have any information on the First anymore than you do."

"I didn't think you did. I need to know about a vineyard at the end of the woods. The First has its Bringers hiding out there."

"And since the seal of Danzalthar is in the school it makes no sense for the Bringers to be in a vineyard."

"Exactly. You've been here since the beginning of Sunnydale I figured you might know what isn't in the books."

"The vineyard has been built in the forest before the city was even built. It was used as a magical coven and monks were often found there. There have been rumors over the centuries that they were trying to hide a powerful weapon from the forces of evil. As the ages went on the witches and warlocks died and the monks had moved on. The vineyard became a vineyard for a family that came across it. It has been abandoned for the last decade."

"So if the First has his Bringers there then there must be something that interests him."

"What is at the vineyard is something to question. Something you also need to question is who is controlling the Bringers. The Bringers take orders from the First, but they cannot see the First because they have no eyes. They cannot talk unless it is through someone. They are simply mindless beings that follow orders. If the Bringers are at the vineyard then their Master is there as well."

"Someone that can control the Bringers and be able to communicate with the First. Don't suppose you would know who that would be."

"I only know what I have seen. He is a man that is loyal to the First. He is a priest or dresses like one, it might be how he's been able to travel through this era and not take notice. He goes by the name Caleb currently. He's strong because the First gives him the strength. He is the one that destroyed the Watcher's Council, killing those men."

"If you knew this why didn't you tell me?" Spike asked slightly annoyed.

"Because old friend I knew you would come to me one day. This Caleb has only showed up in Sunnydale a week ago. The First wouldn't waste it's time with the vineyard if he didn't know something was there."

"Do you know how many Bringers there are?"

"I do not know how many in the world. They can easily be made from any human giving blood over to the seal. Their souls and mind die, but their body is kept alive much like a vampire, but they do not see or talk or are able to make decisions. They are simply mindless minions. More and more are coming to Sunnydale right now I would guess roughly a hundred are in Sunnydale and not all are at the vineyard some will be kept underground as more are made."

"We deactivated the seal though so the First shouldn't be able to make more."

"The seal of Danzalthar can be reactivated if another human sacrifice is made. If that happens you will not be able to deactivate the seal as you once did. You would have to place a very strong spell over it to make it so the seal cannot accept blood. The seal needs human blood, but because the seal is so large the majority of the blood needs to be human. It takes two full bodies of blood to be opened and release a Turok-Han as you know yourself."

"But I don't have full human blood so it shouldn't have worked."

"You are a vampire and as you know all vampires have a percentage of human blood in their DNA. Usually it is between five percent to thirty percent of human DNA. You have a higher level. If you ever get your DNA examined you will find that you have a higher percentage around fifty or even sixty percent with your soul. When the first sacrifice was made that human blood mixed with the high level of yours was enough to counter out the demon DNA that was in the blood as well."

"How would the Bringers know that my blood would work though?"

"They could smell it just like you could. You have strong senses I'm sure you can smell the difference in vampires."

"Could smell it, but never thought anything about it. So in theory could they sacrifice vampires with more human DNA percentages?"

"In theory they could. It would be better to have a human first and then a vampire, but yes they could. The blood also doesn't need to be fresh. They prefer to kill, but they could just get blood from a blood bank. Blood is blood after all."

Spike took a drink from his glass before he spoke again.

"What's underneath the seal?"

"A form of hell some would say. It is where the Turok-Han are being kept. They are the last of their kind and the First keeps them there until he is ready to make his move. I do not know what that move is, but he's waiting for the right time to release his army onto the world. They can only move during the night, but an army that size could take control of the country within a month. The world shorty after."

"Well that's just great."

"The good side is that once those Turok-Han are dead they are extinct. No more can be made."

"How many are there do you think?"

"A hundred thousand roughly. All being kept down there to wait for their time to attack."

Spike whistled at the number, he had no idea it was going to be so large. It was definitely going to be the war of all wars.

"The First isn't corporal I get that, but there must be something we can do to beat it back."

"The First is an entity it's not a person it's nothing and everything. It created the demons, the demons created the Slayer by trying to take over a girl's body as I'm sure you know. The Slayer cannot defeat the First; no one can physically defeat the First. I cannot tell you things that you need to discover for yourself, you know I won't. I can say that the First wants you for a reason, a reason that you are afraid to find out. One day you will not have the choice anymore and you will need to seek the answers to those questions you have always had."

"Are you saying that I might be able to defeat the First somehow?"

"I'm not saying anything more than one day you will need to answer those questions. That is all I know about this situation."

"No you were helpful we didn't know half of that. There isn't much written in any of the books on any of this."

"I am glad that I could help. You are very tired William. Your soul is weak and filled with pain. Pain of others, but mostly pain of yourself. You are struggling."

"I knew I would have a hard time when I got it. It's nothing I can't handle." Spike said defensively and with a shrug.

"Have you reached out to your Sire? I know the bond you once shared has been severed by your doing. Perhaps it is time to recreate that bond, start fresh."

"You know I want nothing to do with that bastard you know that."

"I know the majority of the pain you feel, the nightmares you have are from your Sire. You might be able to resolve those painful memories if you speak to your Sire about it."

"Talking isn't going to make it better. It's not going to change what has already happened so there isn't a point."

"Have you told her the truth yet? I know you wouldn't have spoken about this to the others, but to the Slayer, have you told her?"

"She doesn't need to know."

"She might be more understanding about your dislike for Angel if she knew the truth behind your Siring."

"She loves Angel, she always will. She will never know about the horrible things he's done, she'll never see it. She'll only ever see what she wants to see. There's no point she will always love him and I'll always be what was convenient at the time. There's no point in bringing up bad memories." Spike said sadly.

"Her love for Angel is true, but that is the love of first not lifetime. You will always love your first love, they'll always share a connection just like you do with Drusilla, but that doesn't mean you are in love with her. Buffy's heart belongs to you and one day you will both be brave enough to take that step. For now I stand by my reason that you should get in contact with Angel. You both have a soul now, he is the only person who can understand and help you with this."

"Like he even would. He walked out a long time ago. Besides after what he did to me, I don't want him around me."

"Angelus did those things, not Angel. Just like those actions you did when you were a creature of evil. You are not the same person and nor is he. You need to try to remember that. He will come to you once he hears of your soul. Whether you chose to believe it or not he does care for his Childe. The past can't hide forever William one day it will all come out and only then will you know who you can truly trust. She will be by your side through it all, she will pick you."

"You know you never used to be this cryptic before."

"I can't tell you what the future will hold and I can't tell you what I have already seen for the future. If I do you will always wonder if you are making those choices because I told you about them and that wouldn't be fair old friend."

"Right, I better get back then and tell them what you told me. I appreciate the help and the drink." Spike said as he got up.

"When this is over, bring her by sometime, I would love to meet her." Prudeston said as he stood up and pulled Spike into a hug goodbye.

Spike hugged back and spoke at the same time.

"If I live through this I'll see if I can convince her to come by." Spike said with a smile.

"Have faith old friend, we will see each other again. Give my best to the Slayer." Prudeston said with a smile.

"I will and thank-you again for the information."

"It is what we do for Clan members."

Spike just gave a nod and headed back out of the underground club and headed back through the streets. On his way back to the house he saw a Bringer. He wasn't going to take him down, but he figured that if he could get the two knives that they carry they could train the girls against them. Spike didn't want to make a big deal out of it, he was tired and he just wanted to get back to the house and make sure Dawn and the girls were okay. Spike came up upon the Bringer and took him out quickly without making a scene. He took the body and put it out into the woods so it wouldn't be found by some person in the morning. He took the two knives off the body and headed back to the house.

Spike walked back to the house without further problems and he headed inside. He saw Willow sitting at the dining room table with her laptop, Giles was sitting there with his books, but that was it. Everyone else was outside from what Spike could feel. Spike didn't even say anything to Giles or Willow; he just headed straight outside to see Buffy. He walked out and saw everyone still doing what he had told them. Buffy and Faith were standing in front of the girls shaking their heads. Wood was standing on the back porch with his hands on the railing watching. Spike saw Rona just gently brush against Kennedy and he called out.

"Stop and drop." Spike said as he leaned against the railing.

They all groaned and Kennedy spoke.

"Oh come on, who touched who?"

"Rona just brushed against your shoulder." Spike said.

"So what? I just brushed against her what's the big deal in any of this?" Rona asked clearly annoyed.

"Shut up Rona, we just did five in a row without a problem we were half way there." Kennedy said clearly getting more annoyed as time went on.

"The point is that if that had been a sword in your hand. Kennedy would be bleeding right now; she might not even be able to lift her arm high enough to work her sword properly. I'm not doing this to torture you lot. I'm doing it because it's the safest way to teach you how to move with a sword without killing half of you." Spike explained.

"Everyone drop." Faith said.

The group groaned and they all got down on the ground to do another twenty push-ups. Buffy and Faith walked over to the porch to talk to Spike.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Buffy asked.

"Ya I did. Let's get everyone together and I'll go over it." Spike said.

"Sounds good." Faith said.

"Dawn, Xander, Anya come inside for a few. Kennedy, take over watch and make sure no one cheats. Andrew partner up with Kelly." Spike said.

"Oh thank God no more push-ups." Anya said with a bounce in her step as she got up off the ground and headed over quickly.

Kennedy headed to the front so she could keep watch while the others went inside. They headed into the living room and Giles and Willow headed into the living room with everyone else to see what was going on.

"Did you find something?" Willow asked Spike.

"I did."

Spike leaned against the doorway while the others stood or sat down waiting to hear what Spike had to say.

"What did you find out?" Buffy asked.

"I'll start off with the vineyard. According to Prudeston, the leader of the Gurdom Clan, the vineyard used to be a coven where Witches, Warlocks and Monks were at one point there. They were rumoured to believe to be protecting some powerful weapon that they didn't want to be placed in evil's hands. Decades ago they all died off and the place was left abandoned, until a family came and turned it into the vineyard, but they died off as well and now it's supposed to be empty for the last decade." Spike started.

"So if the Bringers are there then the First must think this powerful weapon exists." Willow said.

"Most likely. Did your friend say what this powerful weapon was?" Giles asked.

"No he couldn't confirm or deny one even being there. It's only a rumor." Spike replied.

"But one that the First believes is there." Faith said.

"So we go and check it out." Xander said.

"That gets a little more tricky; he also said there was another player in the game. His name is Caleb; he's a priest or goes around acting like he is. He's the one that killed the Watcher's Council to keep the information on the First a secret. He is the one that is connected to the First and is the head of the Bringers, he controls them based on what the First wants. The Bringers are just human sacrifices they can't talk, see or even think. They follow the orders of the First and treat him as a God. Caleb is the middle man basically because the Bringers can't see the First so Caleb acts as their leader and has them do what the First commands." Spike continued.

"Is he human?" Buffy asked.

"I believe so, but from what I gathered he's got some kind of power stronger than human." Spike said.

"Well the First is able apparently to give power to men that are loyal to him. Maybe the First is giving some kind of strength to Caleb." Anya suggested.

"It's possible. We will need to look into it and see who this Caleb man is. If he is working with the First and controlling the Bringers that makes it more difficult to just walk into the vineyard." Giles said.

"We still don't know how many Bringers there even are." Wood said.

"Prudeston said there were a hundred in Sunnydale that he could tell and there could be hundreds all over the world." Spike said.

"And it's not like we can travel all over the world looking to kill these guys." Dawn said.

"We might never be able to get rid of all of the Bringers. They just might have to be a part of this world from now on. Another enemy to keep an eye out for and to fight when found. There will always be potentials and now more than ever they are vulnerable without Watchers." Giles said.

"Well at least we know how many there are roughly in Sunnydale now." Xander said.

"Ya, but there is no way they are all there in that vineyard it would never be able to hold that many." Faith said.

"Prudeston said they would be kept underground somewhere just waiting until they are called for duty. My guess is that the First doesn't want them all walking around so he keeps only a handful out with Caleb and the rest are just waiting in line." Spike said.

"That makes sense you wouldn't want a bunch of guys with no eyes walking around a town. So we need to find out where they are being kept then." Buffy said.

"He didn't have much information on the First, but he did say that the First was an entity and not some spook." Spike added.

"So like the evil version of the Powers that Be." Willow said.

"The Powers that Be?" Wood asked confused.

"It's an entity that decides who becomes a potential and who becomes the Chosen One. The entity is said to be a positive entity it works on the fight against evil. The First would be the evil entity that works on the fight against the good. You can't destroy it, because evil will always live." Giles said.

"Oh great." Wood said sarcastically.

"I don't know about that. I agree evil will always live even if all the demons were completely taken out of this dimension. You will still get humans killing each other and screwing their neighbor's wife. Prudeston has this thing where he won't tell you about the future. He feels that if you know the future you could change your actions and bugger everything up. But he knew about the war and he wasn't worried. He wasn't moving his Clan out of town. He had no concern at all." Spike said.

"He could just be happy that the First is here." Giles reasoned.

"No Gurdom demons don't like violence. They would leave their home to protect their Clan. They also wouldn't lie down and die, they would fight. If Prudeston isn't worried then he must have seen something that showed us winning." Anya said understanding where Spike was coming from.

"I don't know how to stop the First, but maybe there is a way. When the First came to be the world had just been created. Look how far we've come since then. Maybe there is a way to get rid of the First. We can't kill it, but maybe we can weaken it." Spike suggested.

"That would have to involve the blackest of magicks. It's completely impossible to find anyone with that type of power and control." Giles said.

"So we can't even fight it and we're stuck fighting a war we will never win." Wood said.

"Prudeston did know more about that seal." Spike said.

"I thought the seal was deactivated." Dawn said.

"It is for now." Spike said.

"What do you mean for now?" Buffy asked.

"The seal needs two bodies worth of blood in order to activate and open. Boy idiot was the first one to activate it when he killed his little friend, but he was a body short of blood." Spike began.

"Andrew thought that Johnathan just wasn't big enough." Xander said.

"Which is stupid because no matter how big you are you still have the same amount of blood." Willow said.

"But if the seal needs two bodies worth of blood why didn't the First tell Andrew that?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe the First had other ideas. The Bringers could have grabbed anyone off the street to finish the seal, but they came here for Spike you said. Maybe the First thought that would be the right time to grab Spike and try to get him to change sides." Faith supplied.

"But if it needs human blood then why take a vampire?" Wood asked.

"Because vampires have human DNA and demon DNA, it's why we don't look like the Turok-Han. We evolved over the decades to make it so we can stay human looking and interact normally, most anyways. Vampires all have a different percentage of human DNA ranging between five and thirty percent. Thirty percent being the highest. Prudeston said that the blood doesn't need to be all human; you just have to have enough to tip the scales. So the demon DNA that is in me doesn't matter when you combine my human DNA with the blood of the little one." Spike explained.

"So in theory you could take vampires and use them to open the seal." Buffy said.

"But you have no way of knowing how much human DNA there is in a vampire." Giles said.

"The Bringers can smell it and some vampires can actually smell it." Spike said.

"Seriously?" Xander asked.

"Everyone smells different no matter what you are. Vampires are the same some just smell more human than others." Spike explained.

"So maybe the First knew you smelt more human than other vampires." Willow suggested not realizing what that statement would do.

"Ya Spike, maybe there is something else you are hiding from everyone." Wood said in an accusatory tone as he looked right at Spike.

"Spike what is your percentage?" Giles asked in a serious tone as he looked at Spike.

"Don't know." Spike simply said.

"Stop with all of this bull Spike. You know how much percentage you have, you must have an idea. You are constantly avoiding questions and now you are teaching those girls how to dance and not fight. Enough is enough either you start to honestly answer questions or you won't be here." Giles said with anger to his voice.

"Giles" Buffy started with anger to her voice, but Wood cut her off.

"Why is it you are always defending him? Or are you not capable of fighting your own battles Spike. You need to hide behind Buffy."

"You want to have a conversation sure alright. How about we start with the fact that war is upon us? That the thing that created evil and demons wants a smack down until hell rises up. How about the fact that underneath that seal is a hundred thousand Turok-Han just waiting to get out? That is what we are up against. That is what we have to figure out how to kill before they get out and kill everybody they come across. Maybe instead of talking about me so much we talk about that for a little while." Spike said back with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, a hundred thousand?" Xander asked with nervousness to his voice.

"All that is left of their kind is underneath that seal just waiting to get out. The First can't make more; with them dead he can't use them in a fight ever again." Spike said as he looked at Xander.

They could all hear the anger in his voice and see it in his eyes. Spike hadn't really been angry since he had gotten his soul, so for him to be upset so much today they knew he was reaching his breaking point in all of this. They couldn't say they blamed him. Wood and Giles were constantly on him with questions and comments. They even tried to kill him before so it truly was only a matter of time before he started to bite back.

"What else did this demon leader tell you? We need to know everything so we can figure out what to do." Buffy said as she looked at Spike.

"The seal can be activated by another human sacrifice just like I said, but the blood doesn't need to be fresh. The Bringers prefer to kill, but any human loyal to the First could just go and buy blood or steal it and pour it on the seal. The seal also isn't limited to just one Turok-Han at a time. If you kill ten people you can pour the blood on it and each time it opens a new one can come out."

"So someone could bring forth as many as they wanted as long as they had the right amount of blood to keep pouring into the seal." Willow said.

"Exactly. The only way to try and stop the seal from being activated is by using magick to place a blood spell over it stopping it from accepting blood." Spike said.

"That might not even work if the seal is too powerful." Giles said.

"Prudeston seemed to believe it was possible or he wouldn't have said it." Spike said.

"So let's look into it. Maybe we can put a spell over it to stop it from being activated." Faith said.

"I can call the covens back in London, but I don't think they will have the strength to do it." Giles said.

"Willow should. I mean she brought Buffy back from the dead and almost destroyed the world. This should be easy." Anya said.

"The seal is pure darkness and evil if Willow tries any type of spell on it she could be taken over by the First's power. It's a great risk." Giles said.

"It seems like we have more problems than solutions at this point." Wood said.

"We need to go to the vineyard and see what this weapon is. The First wouldn't be wasting time if there wasn't something there." Buffy said.

"We still don't know how many Bringers there are in the vineyard or what this Caleb is going to be like. It's a huge risk." Giles said.

"One we have to take, we can't just let the First gain another weapon." Xander said.

"These girls aren't ready for this type of fight." Wood said.

Spike pulled out the two knives that he got off the Bringer.

"I killed a Bringer on my way here and took his knives. I figured it would be easier to train the girls against them if they knew what they were." Spike said as he placed the knives down on the coffee table.

Faith picked one up and held it in her hands as she spoke. "Nice"

"Well Faith you are the knife expert so you can teach them how to fight against them." Buffy said.

"Sweet" Faith said as she kept looking the knife over.

"Tomorrow we research all day on Caleb and spells to deactivate the seal. Tomorrow Faith, take the girls to the school and have them work the track and any obstacles you can throw in their way. Tomorrow night we are going into the vineyard and we're going to see what we find." Buffy turned to look at Dawn as she continued. "You're gonna have to push your date back until Saturday."

"Typical there is always an apocalypse." Dawn said jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

Buffy smile as she continued. "Let's all get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow."

"I'll go get the girls and have em come in." Faith said.

Faith left to get the girls from outside to stop and come in for the night. Everyone got busy gathering their things for bed and to leave. Some of the girls were going over to Xander's for the night again and once they were ready they all headed out with Wood behind them. During the whole shuffle Spike said goodnight to Dawn before he headed downstairs so he could be alone. Once the girls were sleeping then at least it would give his senses and break slightly. Spike took his coat off and his boats before he laid down on his cot. His body and mind were exhausted, but he seemed to not be able to sleep anymore. It had gotten better, but now it was just as bad as it had been when he first got his soul only it was the horrible things he had been through. Spike didn't want to tell anyone that Angel was his Sire. He didn't want anything to do with Angel. There was no way he was going to open that bond again he once shared with his Sire. He wasn't going to trust Angel, not after everything. It was an hour later when he heard the door open and he smelt Buffy coming down the stairs. He looked over and saw that she was standing there in grey sweat pants and a black tank top.

"What can I do for you Luv?" Spike asked calmly.

Buffy looked down and Spike could tell that she was trying to get the nerve up to ask him something. After a moment she did.

"I was just wondering if I could sleep down here with you." Buffy said softly.

They hadn't done anything since Riley had come into town just long enough to screw Spike out of a lot of money and burn his place up. They hadn't even spoken about it. Even when they were sleeping together Buffy almost always ran out after she got hers. They didn't do sleeping together and cuddling, which Spike hated. He loved to hold his woman in his arms and make her feel safe. He had always been good at that. With Buffy she just wanted sex and no emotions attached to it. Spike knew she was using him, but he didn't care he was just happy with the scraps she gave him. Now though, with his soul he didn't want scraps he loved her and he knew she would never love him. She would always want Angel and he would always be second best. Spike didn't want to get hurt, but Prudeston's words were going through his head about how Buffy's heart belongs to him. If he was right then Spike would need to take that chance. Buffy was coming to him so he could at least let her in a little.

"Crawl in Luv."

Buffy went over to the cot and she laid down. She curled into Spike and placed her head on his chest. Spike covered them up with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not like you to want some comfort in the dark. Everything ok?" Spike asked.

"Besides the obvious ya I guess. I just really wanted to be held by you tonight. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"Are you okay? I know we haven't really had much of a chance to talk. Wood and Giles seem to be on you a lot recently."

"Just sick of the same argument every day. At least it's just Giles and Wood and not everyone else."

"You know I trust you with Dawn and those girls."

"I know and that's why I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to hurt either one of them. I made my point with Wood and now he can just get over it."

"If he tries something again he's gone I don't care same goes for Giles. I'm not going to let them jeopardize this war because of some vendetta against you. I'm on your side Spike no matter what. You've always had my back whether I was right or wrong and I have yours."

"Appreciate it Luv"

"Did Prudeston say anything else that you didn't feel like sharing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem more upset tonight than normal. You seem like you have something on your mind."

Spike let out a sigh as he debated on whether he should tell Buffy. He knew he could trust her to keep this between them he was just more afraid to say the words out loud.

"Prudeston told me that the First wanted me for a reason. That one day I'll have to seek the answers to the questions I'm afraid to ask about myself. He made it seem like I was going to be able to figure out how to stop the First or play some role in it."

"What questions are you afraid to ask about yourself?"

"Vampires don't need to breathe, but I do. I can go without breathing and I won't die, but it burns my lungs and is painful when I don't. The Watcher is right I shouldn't remember what I remember, I shouldn't be able to eat and I should be able to go longer without sleep. I'm rare, but I'm too rare."

"But some vampires remember things about being human."

"Not at my age. The first ten years after being turned some will remember certain things. Afterwards though they won't, especially at my age. I still remember being five. I remember being turned and how it felt when a vampire never remembers that ever. I don't know why. Prudeston said my DNA is somewhere between fifty/fifty and sixty/forty in human favor, it's why my blood worked on the seal."

"So you have more human than demon in you. Wouldn't that be why you can eat and not go without sleep for so long?"

"That's probably why ya, but that doesn't explain why I have so much human DNA when I should have more demon in me. The DNA percentage explains why I am the way I am. Why I calmed down faster than most after being turned. I only went on a destructive path for less than twenty years then I mellowed out. Most go for a hundred years, assuming they make it that long, before they calm down and become more in control of their demon. Angel went two hundred years almost before he was able to control his demon and that was only because of the soul."

"So the reasoning behind why you have more human DNA could be what makes the First so interested in you. So the question you are afraid to find the answer to is why you have more human DNA."

"It's not so much as afraid to ask, it's that I've never had an interest in finding out. I am who I am and I've never questioned it. Angel doesn't even know about the difference in me. I've always just been this way and that was that. I don't even know where I would even begin to look into why I have more human than demon in me. It doesn't change anything I'm still a vampire I still can't go out in the sun and play. It never seemed important."

"And now it might be what helps us win this war." Buffy said in an understanding voice.

"Maybe I don't know. Prudeston isn't one to have a clear conversation. He doesn't like to give anything away to the future. I could answer the questions that Giles has, but I don't see the point. He's not going to find any answers in any of his books. It's also none of his business what my life is like or what I am capable of outside of fighting. I'm here to fight not to be examined."

"No I get that. I'm not going to tell him or anyone. You do know that you will have to figure this out eventually though, if it means winning this war you'll have to seek the answers."

"I know and if I need to then I will, but for now I don't have to."

"I'm here for you whenever you are ready to get those answers."

"Appreciate it Luv."

Buffy curled in closer to Spike and Spike wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her close to his chest. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and her scent.


End file.
